


Be my Valentine!

by KawoshinLoveParadise



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, Collaboration, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Genderbending, M/M, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day, Yaoi, Yuri, various authors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawoshinLoveParadise/pseuds/KawoshinLoveParadise
Summary: ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo con otro proyecto grupal para conmemorar el bello KawoShin!Esta vez celebramos el día de San Valentín a través de siete one-shots de diversas temáticas románticas y/o eróticas sobre Kaworu y Shinji.¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!





	1. Be my Valentine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segundo proyecto presentado por el grupo [**KawoShin Love Paradise**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/KawoshinLoveParadise)

¡Bienvenidos sean todos de nuevo a otra recopilación de one-shots KawoShin!

Esta vez, celebramos con todo el día de San Valentín. Habrán historias un poco más cortas que las del conjunto anterior, pero estarán recargadas de ternura, y esperamos que disfruten mucho con ellas ♡

Estos escritos pueden o no estar ambientados en el día de San Valentín en sí y pueden estarlo directa o indirectamente. 

También recordamos que es importante para todas y todos los escritores que dejen sus opiniones y comentarios respecto a cualquiera de las historias aquí presentes, para servir motivando la creatividad con la retroalimentación :)

Sin nada más que decir, esperamos que disfruten de esta edición... ☆

**Atte: CharlotMAD.**


	2. Suspiros entrelazados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia está escrita por: **ikari_moonwalker**.
> 
> Link a su perfil en Wattpad: <https://www.wattpad.com/user/Ikari_moonwalker>

Durante la infancia, el hecho de amar suele ser muy aburrido. Incluso frustrante y sin sentido. Al amar a una persona se sale lastimado, y eso para un niño inexperto no es nada bueno.

Shinji Ikari vivió eso cuando tenía 8 años. Ver a su hermana mayor desesperar y enojarse por un amor no correspondido lo inquietaba. Jamás había visto a Asuka de esa manera tan frágil y ahogándose en su propio llanto. Lo sorprendía demasiado, incluso no parecía su hermana.

-Jamás me enamoraré de ninguna chica -dijo para sí mismo luego de ver a su hermana entrar a la habitación azotando la puerta a su paso.

Lo cierto era que a su edad no tenía mucho que decidir, pues seguramente sus ideas cambiarían al ir creciendo.

Y en efecto, Shinji se enamoraría de alguien, pero aún no era el momento indicado.

\---

Los años pasaron, y cuando Shinji tenía 13 años su hermana anunció su compromiso. No creía lo mucho que había cambiado la vida de Asuka, pues después de haber llorado por tantos amores que la dejaban herida, finalmente se casaría y con alguien que la complementaba. Era una chica más relajada, alegre y que no era egocéntrica. Mari Makinami, quien derrochaba bastante amor por Asuka.

Shinji no entendía porqué sus padres se habían sorprendido pues desde que eran amigas él noto que entre ellas había algo más. Y justo en ese preciso momento supo que de una u otra manera es posible encontrar la felicidad al final.

Y en un instante el universo conspira para unir cada alma que nació para amarse, colocando los eventos de la mejor manera para que todo se relacione de la manera correcta.

El viento corría helando la sangre de cualquiera. La mañana era perfecta para quedarse en la cama bajo la cómoda calidez que esta brindaba. Aunque para la mala suerte de Shinji este deseo no era posible pues tenía que ir a la escuela. Se preparó para salir y una vez listo pasó a despedirse de su madre, pero ella seguía dormida.

Salió de su hogar caminando por las calles entre el tumulto de personas.

Al llegar a la escuela pudo observar distintos anuncios pegados en las paredes. La mayoría publicitando un concurso de música, al cual todos los alumnos estaban invitados a participar.  
Al ver esto, Shinji se emocionó. No por él mismo sino por su amigo Kaworu Nagisa, el cual muy probablemente querría participar.

Kaworu tocaba el piano como nadie más, transmitiendo un sentimiento único con cada melodía. Ambos eran amigos, y desde su llegada se habían entendido muy bien.

Desde que Kaworu llegó llamó la atención de todos inmediatamente. Su belleza y sus rasgos sorprendían: su cabello platinado y sus hermosos ojos rojos atraían a todas las chicas de la escuela, dejando a varios de sus compañeros con bastante envidia al ver la suerte que él poseía.

Sin embargo, algo que realmente los sorprendía era que a pesar de las diversas declaraciones de amor que había recibido jamás aceptó ninguna. Para las chicas parecía una tragedia y para los chicos algo completamente ridículo. Y para Shinji era un motivo más para sentirse feliz.

Shinji sabía que su promesa se había roto hace tiempo. Eso de "no me enamoraré de nadie" cayó en el olvido cuando conoció a tan guapo albino, quien con sus múltiples encantos lo dejó fascinado. Pero a pesar de todas las atenciones del chico, Shinji no se consideraba lo suficiente para Kaworu. Además creía que este lo veía sólo como a su mejor amigo, pero a pesar de todo se sentía satisfecho teniendo un lugar relativamente importante en la vida de Kaworu.

Ese día transcurrió con normalidad. Entre clases Shinji podía ver pocas veces a su amigo ya que por la diferencia de edad Kaworu estaba en otras clases. Cada tarde al salir de la escuela ambos se encontraban en los pasillos de la escuela para así irse juntos a sus casas y esa tarde no sería la excepción.

Shinji estaba esperando pacientemente a su amigo, quien llegó minutos después con una expresión que denotaba felicidad.

-Hola Shinji... Perdón por la tardanza -se disculpó aún sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios- ¿Está todo bien?

-Todo está perfecto ahora... -susurró dejando escapar un suspiro.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada, ya vámonos -replicó tomando a Kaworu del brazo para llevarlo con él.

-Shinji, esta vez iremos a mi casa ¿Sí? Necesito mostrarte algo... -propuso el mayor recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

\---

Al llegar al departamento todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio. Kaworu vivía solo desde hace tiempo, pues por motivos de trabajo su padre tenía que viajar demasiado.

Ambos pasaron a la habitación donde había un hermoso piano de cola color negro, desde ese momento Shinji se pudo imaginar el porque estaban ahí.

-¿Te inscribiste al concurso? -preguntó Shinji emocionado, pasando las yemas de sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano y provocando así que un leve sonido saliera de este.

-Sí, y creo tener la canción que presentaré pero necesito de tu opinión -respondió sentándose en el pequeño asiento junto al piano.

Shinji asintió con la cabeza, parándose justo a un lado de él para poder escuchar claramente la melodía.

Las suaves notas interrumpieron el silencio, la armoniosa melodía causó emoción en el pelinegro, quien ansioso observaba al albino dejándose llevar por la música.

Una vez terminada la pieza, las manos del chico mayor se detuvieron. Dirigió su mirada hacia Shinji, quien aún lo observaba asombrado por la maravillosa melodía.

-¿Te gustó? -cuestionó muy intrigado.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Kaworu, amo todo lo que haces! -respondió emocionado, para después desviar la mirada sonrojándose -Quiero decir... que fue fabulosa... ¿Tú la compusiste?

-Sí, lo hice pensando en alguien muy muy especial. Cada nota que hice fue pensando en él -respondió con naturalidad.

-Que bien... -dijo alejándose. La idea de que Kaworu le dedicara una canción a alguien más le molestaba. No podía evitarlo. Simplemente le invadían los celos -Kaworu, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana.

-Claro, Shinji. Nos vemos mañana... -lo acompañó hasta la puerta abrazándolo para despedirse de él. Luego besó su mejilla y susurró en su oído un leve "gracias".

Al quedarse solo regresó a la habitación donde antes había estado en compañía de Shinji. Se sentó nuevamente frente al piano para repasar la canción.

-Lo que no sabes es que esta melodía fue dedicada únicamente para ti, Shinji Ikari.

Mientras tanto, Shinji caminaba muy molesto y frustrado a su casa. Una parte racional en él le decía que no tenía porqué sentir celos de que su amigo se enamorara, ya que era algo completamente normal y estaba en todo su derecho. Pero el miedo a perder a su mejor amigo y amor platónico era mucho más fuerte que él.

Llegó a su casa, entrando con tal prisa que llamó la atención de su madre, que en ese momento estaba en la cocina.

-¿Shinji? -llamó la mujer, saliendo de la cocina para encontrarse con su hijo, confundida por la expresión de este -¿Sucede algo, hijo?

-Solo tuve un mal día. Estoy agotado, creo que dormiré un poco -explicó simulando un bostezo, y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Pero ella conocía bien a su hijo, así que no era tan fácil que creyera tal pretexto.

-¿Pasó algo con Nagisa? -cuestionó Yui mirando al adolescente que se detuvo en seco.

Si había alguien a quien Shinji no podía engañar era a su madre, pues ella ya conocía los sentimientos de su hijo por su amigo y le emocionaba ver a su hijo enamorado.

-S-sí...

-¿Quieres contarme? -preguntó extendiendo su mano para tomar la de Shinji, quien imitó su acción asintiendo con la cabeza. Así, ambos fueron a la sala para hablar.

Shinji contó con detalle todo lo que había sucedido, mientras su madre escuchaba atenta.

Pocas veces veía a Shinji pasando algo parecido. Yui había sido testigo de que Kaworu no era nada indiferente a los sentimientos de su hijo.

-Seguro mañana estará molesto conmigo por salir así, pero no podía soportar la idea de que esa canción tan bella la haga para alguien más -expresó, bajando su mirada.

-¿Y por qué no le regalas algo el día de la presentación? Eso sería un buen detalle.

-¿Segura?

-¡Sí! Yo te voy a ayudar, Cariño -expresó emocionada, tomando al castaño por los hombros para abrazarlo.

De inmediato contó a su hijo los planes que tenía, y a pesar de que Shinji creía que su madre podía exagerar mucho, aceptaba su ayuda.

\---

Después de meses de preparación por parte de ambos chicos finalmente había llegado el día del concurso. Shinji con ayuda de su madre había preparado todo para que ambos tuvieran una cena al finalizar dicha ceremonia.

Kaworu estaba más qué listo. Cada nota la tenía preparada, así que nada podría salir mal.

-¿Estás listo? -susurró Shinji entrando a espaldas del albino.

-Sí, incluso creo que estoy más relajado que tú... -dijo en tono de broma, al notar un ligero temblor en las manos de Shinji.

-Haha... Estoy bien. Sólo quería saber si no te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo -propuso bajando la mirada- Mi madre preparó una cena deliciosa para ti.

Al oir eso, Kaworu tomó la mano de Shinji, acercándolo más a él.

-Me encantaría -susurró acercándose más a Shinji, hasta rozar la punta de su nariz.

Ambos se iban acercando cada vez más, quedando sus labios a escasos centímetros de distancia. Pero de pronto el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta los detuvo.

-Nagisa, sales en tres minutos -era la voz de Hikari, jefa de grupo y una de las contribuyentes de dicho evento.

-Claro, en un momento voy -al decir esto escuchó los pasos de su compañera alejarse al igual que el chico que le acompañaba. Miró a Shinji por un momento y este tenía un intenso sonrojo -Debo ir Shinji...

-Claro... -dijo ya más tranquilo, abrazando a Nagisa y susurrando en su oído -Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

-Todo saldrá bien si estás conmigo, Shinji -respondió besando su mejilla, separándose de él para que ambos salieran. Uno se dirigió al escenario y el otro a los asientos del público.

\---

Cómo era de esperarse, la presentación de Kaworu había sido todo un éxito. Todos los presentes habían quedado maravillados con dicha espectáculo, e incluso Shinji casi podía asegurar el triunfo del albino.

Minutos después, el evento culminó con la presentación de Rei Ayanami, quien había tocado con violín la melodía favorita de ambos chicos.

Finalmente el momento había llegado. Anunciaron los tres primeros lugares, quedando un chico en tercer lugar. Definitivamente todos ansiaban conocer a quien se llevaría el honor de ser galardonado con el primer premio. Muchos obviamente, en especial Shinji, aseguraban que sería Kaworu. Pero no todo saldría como se había planeado.

El primer lugar había sido de Rei Ayanami dejando a Kaworu en el segundo puesto.

Shinji esperó a su amigo fuera del auditorio, quien salió bastante tranquilo a pesar de no haber recibido lo esperado.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Shinji, preocupado por el posible malestar del otro.

-Sí, estoy muy bien... ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? -expresó mirando al cielo -¿Quieres ir a caminar un rato?

-Claro...

Ambos anduvieron por las calles vacías en absoluto silencio, hasta que de pronto este fue interrumpido por Kaworu.

-¿Realmente te gustó la canción? -preguntó deteniéndose frente a lo que parecía una gran catedral.

-Fue fantástica... A decir verdad creo que la persona a quién se la dedicaste debe sentirse muy alagada -dijo con cierta tristeza y metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos, con lo que se encontró con una pequeña caja donde traía el regalo -Aunque no fuiste el primer lugar para mí tú fuiste el mejor, Kaworu -expresó sacando la pequeña caja de su bolsillo. Esta tenía como adorno un precioso listón rojo en forma de moño -Compré esto para ti, ábrelo.

Kaworu tomó la cajita, agradeciendo a Shinji por el detalle. Y al abrirla, se encontró con dos anillos que hacían juego.

-Es uno para ti. Y el otro lo puedes compartir con quien tú quieras. Según me explicaron, son anillos cruzados...

-Dame tu mano.

Shinji extendió su mano a su amigo, quien la tomó poniendo uno de los anillos en su dedo, y le dio el otro para que hiciera lo mismo con él. Shinji quedó extremadamente sorprendido con dicha acción, y temblorosamente puso el anillo en el dedo del albino.

-Gracias Shinji, por todo lo que siempre haces por mí...

-Sólo quise hacerte un simple regalo...

-No lo entiendes ¿Cierto?... Shinji, durante todo este tiempo mi mejor regalo has sido tú -se acercó al castaño abrazándolo y susurrando en su oído -Cuando compuse la canción lo único que pasaba por mi mente eras tú, no tienes idea de cuánto te quiero ni de lo importante que eres para mí. Y no necesito ningún reconocimiento si obtengo el tuyo.

Shinji lo escuchó con atención, sonrojándose violentamente con esas palabras y abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Además, allá adentro dejamos algo pendiente, Shinji... -dijo mirándolo ahora de frente, tomando su mentón y acercándolo más a él.

-Sí, creo que sí... -dijo Shinji cerrando suavemente sus ojos.

Kaworu lo besó con suavidad, cumpliendo a la perfección el ideal que Shinji tenía sobre el primer beso.

Al separarse, Shinji volvió a atrapar a kaworu entre sus brazos, dándose cuenta de que a quien muchas veces llamó amor platónico, en realidad siempre le había correspondido a él.

Era verdad. Todos encuentran el amor al final.

FIN.


	3. Te amo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia fue escrita por: **MonicaAboites**.
> 
> Link a su perfil en Wattpad: <https://www.wattpad.com/user/MonicaAboites>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Observación: La presente historia contiene Fem!KawoShin (genderbender) y un leve crossover, donde aparecen personajes de otro conocido anime.**

Shinko Ikari jamás había sentido la emoción de otras chicas que buscaban desesperadamente llamar la atención de la delegada Kaoru Nagisa, quien era la chica más popular y bella de todo el instituto. Contrario a muchas chicas de clase privilegiada (como la capitana de las porristas, Asuka Langley) Nagisa-san era verdaderamente agradable y su apariencia era mucho más hermosa y exótica. Poseía un basto cabello gris, preciosa figura esbelta y ojos color rubí intenso. Había sido presidenta de la clase por tres años seguidos, elegida por decisión unánime. Además, era hija del prestigioso empresario Kazuhiro Nagisa, por lo tanto heredera de muchísimas empresas alrededor del mundo.

Por todo esto, obviamente se sabía que tenía muchos pretendientes tanto masculinos como femeninos pero ella siempre los rechazaba con bondad.

Shinko por su parte, jamás se creyó capaz de llegar al corazón de la delegada de su clase. Ella era bajita, castaña, temblaba a cada rato y sus notas no eran las mejores. Ni siquiera destacaba en una conversación, pues prefería quedarse aislada del resto del grupo y no hablar. Probablemente con la belleza, gracia y jovialidad de Kaoru Nagisa, tarde o temprano se terminaría enamorando de alguien que estuviese a su altura.

Aquel día de San Valentín, Shinko como siempre llegó a su lugar hasta el fondo en la clase. Se sentó y distraídamente miró hacia la ventana, donde se percató de la figura esbelta y curvilínea de Kaoru Nagisa, que estaba hablando con una chica perteneciente al grupo de porristas; las dos eran unos cisnes en comparación a Shinko que era un patito feo o al menos, eso pensaba ella. Por su parte, Kaoru sonreía con confianza ante la otra chica que puso en ese momento una mirada triste, la muchacha albina le puso su mano en el hombro a la otra, y ésta se marchó. Shinko intuía lo que acababa de pasar, Kaoru había vuelto a rechazar a otra pretendiente. Se preguntaba siempre, cómo una chica tan hermosa y de buen corazón rechazaba a tantos hombres y mujeres que caían rendidos ante ella, aunque dicho sentimiento le provocaba cierto alivio a Shinko ya que creía que sí tenía una posibilidad con Kaoru. Solo faltaría que pudiese vencer aquella timidez y declararse.

Decidida, Shinko fue a una papelería que estaba cruzando la calle y compró una tarjeta de San Valentín con la figura de un cisne en la portada, pues era así como veía a Kaoru, como un cisne inalcanzable. Siendo por primera vez decidida, Shinko solamente escribió una línea: "Te amo, está bien si no aceptas mis sentimientos, solo quiero que lo sepas". Había decidido evitar todo el parloteo y decoración con el lenguaje en la carta, ella quería ser firme y clara respecto a sus sentimientos.

Cuando terminó de escribir la carta, Shinko puso la carta en el casillero de Nagisa, aunque su mano caía ante la indecisión, se preguntaba si la carta no era demasiado grosera, puesto que no usaba honoríficos ni empezaba con un: "querida...". Se mordió el labio y estaba apunto de retirar su mano. Pero una parte de ella, anhelaba que Nagisa supiera de sus sentimientos y no pasar el resto del año escolar siendo un asiento vacío. Cerrando fuertemente los ojos, Shinko retiró el brazo sin la carta y se marchó. Sabía que a lo mejor Nagisa-san la odiaría por toda la vida o la citaría al fin de clases y la rechazaría como al resto de chicos y chicas que le habían confesado sus sentimientos. Tendría que prepararse para el rechazo y la disolución.

Las clases pasaron volando, la mayoría de las chicas salió del aula riéndose y parloteando con sus peluches, cartas, cajas de bombones y osos espantosos, hablando de la velada romántica que tendrían con sus novios. Todas -excepto Shinko- estaban animadas, ella estaba resignada porque Kaoru no le había dirigido la palabra durante el resto del día aunque la incertidumbre la estaba matando poco a poco, ya era hora de que Nagisa la citara afuera de clases pero no pasaba nada.

Probablemente aún no había leído la carta, pensó para sí. No obstante, como si fuera un karma o algo del destino, Shinko que iba con la cabeza hacia abajo chocó con una compañera.

-Ikari-san -dijo una voz aterciopelada.

Shinko se vio obligada a voltear a ver a su compañera, impresionada, reconoció a la dueña de aquella voz.

-De..legada -dijo tartamudeando.

-Por favor, dime Kaoru. Siempre te lo he dicho.

-Sí, claro. Kaoru-san. ¿Se te ofrece algo? -preguntó Shinko aparentando inocencia.

No obstante, Shinko en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fue jalada del brazo por su compañera. Estaba asustada, la joven trató de poner resistencia pero la fuerza de la delegada era mayor y determinada.

-Espera, Kaoru. ¿A dónde me llevas?

Kaoru no contestó, y bajando las escaleras de forma violenta, Shinko apenas pudo seguirle el paso, pensaba que tropezaría pero Nagisa no la soltaba por ningún motivo. Finalmente las dos chicas llegaron al cuarto del conserje y allí Kaoru soltó a su compañera. Shinko se agarró la muñeca y contempló a la muchacha albina que la miraba ahora con frialdad en contraste con la mirada tierna que le había dirigido anteriormente en el pasillo.

-Kaoru-san.

Sacando del bolsillo su vestido, Kaoru enseñó la tarjeta de San Valentín. Shinko se sorprendió y el corazón le empezaba a latir y las manos a sudarle en ese momento, solo quería que la tierra se la tragara.

-Fuiste tú quien me escribió esta carta ¿no? Deberías saber que es de mala educación no usar honoríficos y escribirme con tanta confianza, Ikari-san.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! -explicó Shinko con las mejillas rojas y a punto de llorar.

No obstante, Kaoru Nagisa la tomó de los hombros y la arrinconó a la pared donde estaba la escoba la cual cayó haciendo un alboroto que a la albina pareció no importarle. Shinko por su parte estaba aterrada, ¿qué pretendía hacerle? Kaoru no dejó de mirarla ni un solo instante con sus hermosos ojos rojos, Shinko en ese momento se sintió como Laura siendo contemplada por Carmilla de la novela de Le Fanu.

La joven albina entonces depósito un apasionado beso en la boca de su compañera tocándole los pómulos. La lengua de su delegada se movía como una serpiente ansiosa devorar todo en cambio la de Shinko estaba tímida y apenas se movía, pero lentamente se fue acostumbrando a la rapidez de Kaoru y poco a poco empezó a corresponderle. Cuando terminó el largo beso, Nagisa se le quedó mirando a su compañera pero esta vez de forma más tierna y la vez apasionada.

-Ikari-San, tu carta me molesta.

-Kaoru-san... -exclamó Shinko con una lágrima resbalando sobre su mejilla, Kaoru se acercó a ella y la limpio con la yema de su dedo.

-Sí, porque te tardaste mucho en decirme tus verdaderos sentimientos. Yo te he amado desde que te vi, pero pensaba que tú no sentías lo mismo que yo.

-Me sentía débil e insignificante contigo, Kaoru-san. Tú eres de las chicas más bellas y carismáticas, además, eres delegada de la clase con una posición económica más elevada que muchas de nosotras. En esta ciudad, la mitad de las empresas pertenecen a tu padre. En cambio yo, soy una simple becaria con un padre que trabaja de obrero en una fábrica y una madre que falleció. ¿Qué puedo yo ofrecerte?

Kaoru tomó su brazo y lo fue recorriendo, hasta llegar al hombro de su enamorada para después acercarse y abrazarla. Shinko sintió que las lágrimas no dejaban de resbalársele por las mejillas pero Kaoru no la soltó y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Shinko, ¿Sabías tú que los cisnes nacen feos y cuando crecen se transforman en las bellas criaturas que son? Tú para mí siempre has sido un cisne que aún no descubre su belleza. Me encantaría que te vieras de la misma forma en la que yo te veo a ti.

Kaoru y Shinko volvieron a besarse tocándose las caras. La albina no quiso ir más allá, puesto que no le haría el amor a Shinko a menos de que ella se lo pidiera. Las dos jóvenes salieron y caminaron juntas agarradas de la mano hasta que las dos se separaron para irse a sus respectivas casas. No querían separarse por lo que Kaoru dándole ánimos a Shinko de que todo estaba bien, le indicó.

-Ve a casa. Mañana almorzaremos juntas, ¿Te parece?

-Sí, Nagisa-san.

-Por favor, Shinko. Eres mi novia, deja las formalidades -replicó Kaoru dando una sonrisa comprensiva, la timidez de su novia le causaba ternura y unas tremendas ganas de querer protegerla.

Shinko sintió mariposas en el estómago cuando Kaoru se refirió a ella como su "novia". Esta noche no dormiría de eso estaba segura. Sonriendo de absoluta felicidad, Shinko asintió, y Kaoru depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Hasta mañana, mi querida Shinko -las amantes se separaron cuando Shinko llegó a su casa y Kaoru le dio una última mirada a su novia antes de suspirar e irse.

La joven albina entró a su casa la cual era una mansión ubicada en uno de los suburbios más exclusivos y elegantes de Tokio, donde solo podían vivir gente de bastos recursos. La casa de Kaoru tenía gimnasio y alberca, además de un jardín donde se podía tomar a gusto el té. Cuando la joven entró por el umbral de su casa, varias doncellas la estaban esperando, bastante alarmadas puesto que el padre de la muchacha había estado como loco puesto que ella le había dicho al chofer que volvería más tarde a casa, sin embargo, a Kaoru con el ajetreo de Shinko se le había olvidado notificarle a su padre la hora en la que volvería.

Por supuesto, Kaoru esperaba ser regañada pero como si fuera una especie de suerte cuando la albina se disponía a ir al despacho de su padre, el mayordomo Takahiro le dijo:

-Lo siento, señorita, pero su padre está hablando con el señor Fugaku Uchiha no puede atenderla ahora.

-Salvada por la campana -se dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Al llegar a su cuarto, la joven albina se dispuso hacer la tarea y contemplar la luna que quedaba hermosa desde su balcón. Se preguntaba si Shinko también la estaría contemplando de la misma forma. Kaoru recordaba que su madre le había dicho en una ocasión que cuando conociera a la persona indicada mirara a la luna y viera lo hermosa brillante que lucía. La madre Kaoru tenía razón, esa noche la luna era brillante, hermosa y la joven notaba que aquel resplandor era diferente más cálido y de esperanza hacia un futuro mejor. Estaba tan embelesada y pensando en Shinko que dio un pequeño brinco cuando escuchó a su padre tocar la puerta. Sobresaltada un poco, la joven respondió con su voz armoniosa y educada.

-Adelante.

El padre de Kaoru era un hombre de porte severo y estoico, a la que la albina había aprendido a perderle el miedo a una edad temprana. Era verdad que Kaoru le tenía miedo pero conforme ella fue creciendo, la muchacha desarrolló opiniones muy diferentes a las de su padre y se las hacía saber.

-Creí que llegarías más temprano.

-Tuve que quedarme a ayudar a una amiga con una tarea de matemáticas -explicó Kaoru en un tono imperturbable.

-Hubieras avisado dónde estabas. El chofer te estuvo esperando cerca de cuatro horas.

-Si lo sé, me disculparé con Jaime en la mañana. ¿Algo más padre? La albina conocía lo bastante bien a su padre como para suponer que si no se marchaba pronto era porque tenía otras noticias que brindarle.

Y así fue ya que el señor Nagisa cerró la puerta del cuarto, mirando a su única hija con aquel gesto estoico y reservado le dijo.

-Hoy hablé con el señor Uchiha. ¿Recuerdas a sus hijos?

-Supe que el mayor se casó -en realidad poco le importaba a Kaoru los hijos adinerados de los socios de su padre, la mayoría de ellos creían que el amor de una mujer podía comprarse con objetos lujosos y viajes por islas exóticas.

-Así es. Y me ha solicitado tu mano para su hijo menor.

-¿Casarme con Sasuke? -preguntó Kaoru con una nota de incredulidad.

Había visto en tres ocasiones al hijo menor del socio de su padre, muy atractivo y rodeado de chicas, tenía ojos y cabello negro, piel clara y un cuerpo perfecto. Sin embargo, Kaoru lo encontraba sumamente aburrido, nunca sonreía y sus ojos solo transmitían frialdad. ¿De qué le servía ser tan guapo si ni siquiera podía reírse? Por ese motivo, Kaoru le restó importancia tanto que ni por la cabeza se le pasaba que su padre estuviese dispuesto a emparejarla con aquel sujeto. El hombre dando una sonrisa codiciosa habló.

-Le dije que tu corazón saltaría de gozo.

Kaoru dio una sonrisa torcida, el hecho de unir su vida ante alguien que no conocía realmente y que jamás sonreía no era un motivo de gozo. De nueva cuenta, el padre de Kaoru estaba intuyendo lo que su hija debía sentir por el bien de las compañías y su reputación.

-Pero él es tan serio...

-Será un buen esposo, hija mía. Además con esta alianza, las empresas Uchiha y Nagisa quedarán unidas.

-Pero padre...podemos aliarnos con las empresas Uchiha sin necesidad de un matrimonio.

-Está es la mejor solución -insistió su padre. -El joven llegara aquí en una hora para formalizar el compromiso.

-¿Así sin más? ¡Ni siquiera me preguntaste si estaba de acuerdo con tu decisión! -exclamó Kaoru exaltada.

-Pensaba que serías buena hija y aceptarías -contraatacó su padre. -Piensa en el bienestar de las empresas antes que en ti misma.

Como con el resto de sus pretendientes, Kaoru intentó ser atenta con el joven Uchiha pero esto no era posible pues el joven poseía una actitud bastante altanera y grosera. Como su padre, Sasuke ya daba por sentado que Kaoru accedería a casarse con él, incluso ya le estaba poniendo condiciones: "No me gusta que las mujeres usen pantalones, solo faldas y vestidos", "no vas a ir a la universidad tu deber es quedarte en casa y criar a nuestros hijos". Lo único que le faltaba a Sasuke era pedirle que en público Kaoru utilizará un hiyab para que solo él la viera, la muchacha harta de aquella actitud tan prepotente le gritó.

-¡Creo que nuestra decepción sería lo único que tendríamos en común!

-Creí que su padre había sido claro en que... -intentó decir Sasuke.

-Señor Uchiha, declino su oferta. Usted no podría hacerme feliz y yo soy la última mujer en el mundo que podría hacerlo feliz. ¡Entienda que no puedo aceptarlo como mi esposo!

Dicho esto Kaoru se alejó del joven a Sasuke y su padre, quienes estaban atónitos de la respuesta de la joven hija de Nagisa. Su padre por supuesto se enfadó muchísimo con la albina por haberle desobedecido y por haber sido grosera con Fugaku y su hijo. Pero Kaoru no traicionaría el amor de Shinko solo por puro beneficio de su padre. Cuando su padre le preguntó sus motivos, Kaoru replicó:

-Mi amor pertenece a alguien más. Y no voy a traicionar ese amor solo por tus intereses, padre.

Enojado, el padre de Kaoru en un arranque de ira, le dijo que si no aceptaba al hijo más joven de Fugaku Uchiha, quedaría desheredada por el resto de su vida y que no contaría con su ayuda para nada. Firme a su corazón y sentimientos, Kaoru empacó sus cosas llevándose un poco de efectivo y se marchó.

Por supuesto, Shinko se enteró que su novia había sido echada de su casa, la joven menudita le dio cobijo en su casa aprovechando que su padre no estaba. Kaoru llegó a la casa de Shinko y las dos se abrazaron fuertemente mientras se besaban y acariciaban, la joven albina metió la mano debajo de la blusa de Shinko agarrándole el seno, la joven castaña soltó un suspiro de placer. Sensualmente, Kaoru le susurró en el oído a su novia.

-¿Te gustaría que te hiciera el amor?

Shinko solo asintió en medio de todas esas caricias, Kaoru la fue despojando de su ropa y le quitó el sujetador, Shinko hizo lo mismo. Las dos quedaron desnudas fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo. Cuando terminaron de darse amor y placer, las dos se abrazaron en la cama de Shinko bajo la imagen de una Virgen María que Shinko había recibido de su madre antes de que fallecería.

Kaoru acarició el hombro desnudo de la dulce Shinko mientras ésta contemplaba eternamente enamorada a la joven albina.

-¿Qué harás ahora, Kaoru? Tu padre te echó.

-Me iré a vivir a Hokkaido con mi tío. Le conté de mi situación y él me dijo que me aceptaba hasta que me hiciera independiente y buscara un trabajo.

-¡Iré contigo! -exclamó Shinko.

-Shinko...

-Tú te mantuviste fiel a tus sentimientos a costa de perderlo todo solo para que pudiéramos estar juntas. Yo quiero hacer lo mismo, Kaoru. Porque te amo, mi corazón es tuyo y de nadie más.

Nadie más que Kaoru estaba encantada con semejantes palabras de su novia, asintiendo a su petición la albina besó a Shinko en los labios de forma apasionada, las dos volvieron a entregarse una vez más al amor que se tenían hasta quedarse dormidas. A la mañana siguiente partieron a la estación de tren hacia Hokkaido, donde el tío de Kaoru las recibió con gran alegría y aceptó a Shinko, las dos vivieron en casa del tío de la albina hasta que ganaron lo suficiente para rentar un departamento donde pudieron salir adelante.

El saldo que ganaba Kaoru como ayudante de una librería y Shinko como camarera no era mucho pero las dos aprendieron a vivir con él, logrando superar las adversidades. Mucho tiempo después, Kaoru y Shinko celebraron San Valentín con mucho cariño, pues fue el día en que las dos renunciaron a todo para poder estar juntas.

FIN.


	4. Kindred Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia fue escrita por: **ZayenMalikCastillo**
> 
> Link a su perfil en Wattpad: <https://www.wattpad.com/user/ZayenMalikCastillo>

Shinji Ikari era un estudiante de preparatoria de 17 años que hace un año había enfrentado una gran pérdida. Su querida madre había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico. A causa de esto, su padre Gendo, había cambiado muchas de sus actitudes hacia su hijo y se había convertido en una persona en general agresiva y adicto al trabajo. Además, no era raro que Shinji llegara a veces de la escuela y lo encontrara tirado en el sofá, en completo estado alcohólico.

Por esta razón, el pelinegro había decidido alejarse de a poco de todas las personas a su alrededor, pues el trauma que le había generado perder a su madre le hacía temer perder a otro ser querido en un futuro.

\---

—Buenos días...

Shinji estaba entrando a su salón de clases en el principio de su rutina diaria. Usualmente se aburría mucho y es no era la exepcion. Ya que pasaban las horas y nada relevante ocurría.

—Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Kensuke... Ahora que se fue, realmente no tengo a nadie con quien hablar —pensaba el pelinegro mientras agachaba su cabeza sobre su pupitre

Luego de unas horas, el profesor dio por terminada la clase.

—Esto es todo por hoy, pueden regresar a sus casas...

Las clases al fin terminaban y el melancólico Shinji se dirigía a su casa como todos los días.

—¡Ya llegue!

—Entra, Shinji —algo no usual estaba ocurriendo: Gendo salió a recibirlo a la entrada en un atuendo bastante elegante, lo que era totalmente extraño, pues por lo general el hombre estaba casi siempre tan desanimado como su hijo.

—¿Q-Qué está pasando, papá? —el chico estaba totalmente sorprendido, ya que normalmente Gendo ni siquiera estaba en casa ni mucho menos lo recibiría en la puerta, pues pasaba horas en su trabajo y en sus días libres solía emborracharse.

Resulta que Gendo había llevado a su jefe a una cena. Era la temporada de cambio de posiciones por los rankings, así que él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por simpatizarle y tener más oportunidades de ascender a una posición más alta.

—Camina, Shinji. Te presentaré a mi jefe —una vez llegando al comedor ambos se presentaron— Hijo, este es el señor Keel Lorenz. Mi jefe actual.

—Bu... Buenas tardes —dijo Shinji tímidamente.

También te presento a su hijo, Nagisa-kun. Nos acompañará igualmente esta tarde.

Shinji giró su cabeza y chocó su mirada con la del chico que estaba allí sentado.

—Es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Nagisa kaworu.

Shinji había quedado algo sorprendido al estar frente a un chico tan atractivo. Era la primera vez que miraba a alguien con tanta belleza natural. Ojos escarlata, un hermoso cabello albino...

—¿Shinji? ¡Shinji! —le llamó la atención su padre.

—¿Eh? Ah, lo siento... Eh, mi nombre es Ikari. Ikari Shinji —se sonrojó el joven.

El pelinegro por alguna razón no sabía como actuar al estar frente a ese chico que veía por primera vez. En realidad lo inquietaba mucho su presencia.

—Entonces tomen asiento... —sugirió Gendo una vez los chicos se habían presentado. Shinji tenía su mirada completamente apartada, pues podía sentir como los ojos del albino estaban sobre él.

—Entonces, Ikari Shinji-kun —Shinji levantó su evasivo rostro de inmediato al escuchar como el albino se dirigió a él tan repentinamente.

—¿Mh?¿Sí?

—Tu padre nos habló un poco sobre ti —sonrió—. Venías de clases aparentemente...

—Sí, así es... —volteó el rostro.

—¿Por qué este chico me está preguntando estas cosa? —pensó el pelinegro.

—Nagisa-kun es un chico bastante extrovertido. A sus 20 años de edad ya tiene su propia escuela de arte y he escuchado que es bastante popular entre las damas —Gendo le decía esto a Shinji mientras él no sabía cómo actuar frente a los presentes.

—Obvio que alguien tan atractivo sería popular entre las chicas... —murmuró Shinji, algo fastidiado.

Pasaron los minutos y tanto Gendo como Keel comenzaron a hablar de dinero y negocios por un largo rato.

Shinji había llegado a un punto donde ya no soportaba tan aburrida plática, así que se levantó de su asiento.

—Muchas gracias por la cena, me retiro a dormir...

—¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas, hijo?

—Mh... sí, es que hoy fue un día muy pesado y mañana tengo que despertar temprano para asistir a clases —aclaró Shinji—. Fue un placer conocerlo, señor Keel. También a ti, Nagisa-kun... —no pudo disimular su sonrojo.

Kaworu tomó una de las copas y comenzó a mover el vino en ella.

—Hubiera sido genial que te quedaras un poco más, Ikari Shinji-kun —la voz de Kaworu sonaba totalmente seductora y atrevida, considerando a sus dos padres presentes, lo cual estremeció al pelinegro.

—Con permiso —el chico salió corriendo a su cuarto dejándose caer sobre su cama.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese tal Nagisa? La forma en la que me habla es tan... —suspiró— ¿20 años? Aun así, ya tiene su propia clase de artes y muchas chicas. Y es tres años mayor que yo... Ah, qué suerte tienen algunos, siendo tan atractivos y con dinero... —se reprochaba mientras hundía la cabeza en su almohada hasta quedarse dormido.

\---

Pasaron los días y las semanas, y la vida de Ikari continuaba como siempre. La única diferencia es que no podía sacar de su cabeza la forma en que el chico Nagisa lo quedó mirando ese día. A pesar de que no había vuelto a saber de él desde la dichosa cena.

\---

Llegaron las vacaciones de invierno, las cuales shinji aprovecharía para descansar y pasar encerrado en su cuarto como siempre, pues no tenía con quien estar. Pero un día de esos, aproximadamente a las 3 de la tarde sonó el teléfono.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién será a esta hora?

Era nada menos que Gendo, quien últimamente había estado de muy buen humor. Probablemente debido a como iban las cosas en su trabajo.

—Shinji, soy yo. Olvidé decírtelo, pero el hijo del señor Lorenz pasará por ti hoy.

—¿Eh? ¿Nagisa-kun va a...?

—Eso es todo. Me tengo que despedir porque tengo mucho trabajo, nos vemos —Gendo colgó tan rápidamente como llamó.

—¿Papá? Ah... Pero... ¿Qué quiere decir con que Nagisa-kun pasará por mí hoy?

En ese instante sonó el timbre de la casa.

—Mierda. ¿Será él? —se preguntó Shinji, y en seguida fue a ver.

Efectivamente, era Nagisa. Estaba parado frente a su puerta en un atuendo casual pero que lo hacía ver tan atractivo como de costumbre

—¡Hola, Ikari-kun! —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué... haces aquí, Nagisa-kun? —se sonrojó.

—¿No te lo dijo tu papa?

—Bueno, dijo que vendrías, pero no lo entiendo...—volteó el rostro.

—¿Shinji-kun?

—¡Me llamó por mi nombre! —pensó Shinji.

—¿Puedo pasar? —el menor dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Sí, claro... pasa.

—He venido a llevarte conmigo...

—¿Ah? —Shinji no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando— ¿Llevarme contigo? ¿Estás de vacaciones, acaso?

—Mira, lo que pasa es que hablé con tu padre y de ahora en adelante asistirás a mis clases de arte —explicó Kaworu.

—¿En serio...?

—Exacto, así como oyes. Comienzan hoy mismo, así que prepárate porque te esperaré aquí para que vayas a cambiarte —Kaworu se dejó caer en uno de los sofás cercanos cruzando sus brazos.

Luego de un rato, Shinji bajó de su habitación con ropa algo casual y listo para su salida. llegando afuera se podía ver un lujoso vehículo del año. Era de Nagisa, algo que no era de extrañarse.

Después de un no muy largo camino y un incómodo silencio, finalmente llegaron a su destino.

—Puedes bajar, Ikari-kun—se encontraban frente a un bonito edificio —acompáñame—dijo el albino.

Habían llegado a una de las salas, en donde se escuchaban las voces de varios niños.

—¿Niños?—murmuró Ikari

—Espérame aquí un momento, por favor —el albino se dirigió hacia dentro del aula dejando la puerta abierta, de modo que Shinji tendría la vista libre hacia la sala.

—¡Buenas tardes, chicos!

—¡Nagisa-sensei! —dijeron los niños con expresiones amigables dirigiéndose al albino.

—De ahora en adelante, este chico estará ayudando también en la clase—Shinji volteó a ver a todos lados para ver a qué chico se podía referir

—Me refiero a ti—murmuró cerca del pelinegro

—¿A mí...?

—Todos saluden a Ikari-sensei, quien nos acompañará de ahora en adelante en las clases...

La cabeza de Shinji en ese momento era todo un desastre, no tenía idea de nada.

Terminó la tarde y Shinji no hizo más que pasar sentado en una esquina.

—Es todo por hoy, chicos, y recuerden ir a casa con cuidado.

—¡Adiós, Nagisa-sensei!

Shinji veía como un grupo de niños estaba rodeando afectuosamente a Kaworu, quien parecía una persona totalmente diferente de la que había tenido la primera impresión cuando se conocieron en aquella cena.

Desde la esquina, Shinji lo observaba todo profundamente.

—¡Quién lo diría!, No se parece en nada al tipo medio arrogante de la primera vez...—murmuraba cuando el albino despidió al último niño y giró su mirada hacia él.

—Al final no me ayudaste en nada... —se acercó Kaworu.

—¿Eh? —Shinji se puso de pie, retrocediendo un poco— Yo... no entiendo nada, realmente—se sonrojó poco a poco. La cercanía del albino le inquietaba mucho— ¿Qué es esto de ayudarte? ¿Por qué estoy aquí exactamente?

—Pensé que tu padre te había contado al menos algo de esto...

—Mh, no. No me contó nada—exaltó su voz y se alejó un poco más de Nagisa.

Nagisa tomó una silla que estaba cerca de él y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

—Para resumirlo, Ikari-kun, tu padre pensó que sería buena idea que ya que estás de vacaciones te distraigas un poco. Escuché la plática de mi padre y le sugerí que podías trabajar de medio tiempo ayudándome aquí —la cara de Shinji se iluminó de repente.

—¿Mi padre sugirió eso realmente?—preguntó con una sonrisa. Estaba feliz de saber que su frío padre mostraba el mínimo de preocupación en él.

—Gracias, Nagisa-kun. Haré lo posible para...

—Pero la verdad es que yo también tengo mis motivos —sin dejar que este terminara de hablar, Nagisa se le acercó un poco más.

—¿Nagisa kun? —se sorprendió Shinji.

—La verdad es que me moría por verte nuevamente, Ikari-kun...

Tenía a Shinji completamente impactado.

—Desde el día en que te conocí no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Creo que puede decirse que fue amor a primera vista. No pude evitar buscar la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme a más a ti —el albino miraba coquetamente a Shinji, quien estaba bastante estupefacto por sus palabras tan directas, pues ni en sueños hubiera imaginado que ese chico tan malditamente atractivo le brindaría ese tipo de atención.

Kaworu acercó sus labios a los del adorable chico menor, quien no pudo evitar tampoco corresponder a esa mirada penetrante y ansiosa, hasta chocar en un beso apasionado. Sólo una vez que a ambos les faltaba el aire, se detuvieron.

—¡Aghh! ¿Qué te pasa? —abrúptamente, Shinji lo empujó, usando la parte superior de su mano derecha para simular limpiarse la boca— ¡Ambos somos chicos! —el pelinegro se mostraba bastante molesto a pesar de haber sedido inicialmente.

—Pero pensé que tú sentías lo mismo, Shinji-kun —Ikari giró su rostro hacia el albino con impresión, pues era la segunda vez que lo llamaba por su nombre atrevidamente— Pensé que yo también te había cautivado... Pude notarlo ese día, por tu actitud hacia mí. Sé que el beso de ahora no te provocó el mínimo de asco... —mientras decía esto, el albino lentamente se acercaba a Shinji, con quien compartía una mirada totalmente cómplice en aquel momento. Y a pesar de que la cara de este estaba totalmente roja y si expresión era de cierta molestia, Kaworu había acertado en cada una de sus palabras, por lo que sus defensas estaban cayendo más estrepitosamente al punto de que estando consciente de cómo el albino se abalanzaba a besarlo nuevamente, no hizo lo mínimo para negarse y dócilmente accedió a sus besos.

\---

Unas horas después de lo acontecido, Shinji ya se encontraba de regreso a casa. Kaworu lo había ido a dejar sin haber cruzado una sola palabra en todo el camino hasta que ya estaban en la puerta de su casa.

—Espero verte mañana, Shinji-kun... —fueron las palabras del albino antes de que Shinji cerrara la puerta del auto y regresara corriendo a su casa sin darle una respuesta en concreto.

—Kaworu-kun —suspiró. Decía su nombre mientras abrazaba una almohada rozando con la punta de sus dedos esos labios que el albino había besado anteriormente.

\---

Llegó la mañana siguiente, y Shinji despertó decidido a regresar a aquel lugar para confrontar sus propios sentimientos.

—Buenos días... —se encontraba en la entrada del salon donde Kaworu enseñaba, con una sonrisa enternecedora. El albino al verle, hizo una expresion de completa felicidad, porque el hecho de que Shinji se encontrara allí y con tal disposición a estar con él, demostraba que había aceptado sus sentimientos.

—Pasa, Shinji-kun... —por primera vez, Nagisa fue quien se sonrojó.

\---

De ahí en más, los días pasaron muy rápidamente. Para ese punto, Shinji y Kaworu ya había construido una relación de confianza donde ambos ya conocían muchísimos aspectos el uno del otro, y se desenvolvían con una química muy particular, complementándose en cada ocasión.

—¿Vamos, Shinji kun?

—Sí, claro —como de costumbre, Kaworu siempre pasaba a dejar a Shinji a su casa.

Gendo no sospechaba para nada el tipo de relación que estos dos llevaban a escondidas, pues casi siempre estaba en el trabajo o a veces totalmente borracho.

A pesar de que la actitud general de su padre no había cambiado ni siquiera con el ascenso que este tuvo en su trabajo, esto no le afectaba para nada a Shinji, pues sus días con Kaworu le hacían olvidar todo lo demás. Por eso los consideraba como tesoros invaluables.

En eso se acercaban dos fechas muy importantes. Una, era el aniversario de la muerte de Yui Ikari y la otra, era el día de los enamorados. Y a pesar de que Shinji siempre se mostraba feliz cuando estaba con el albino, este sabía que los problemas en casa de su amado no cesaban, por lo que tenía planeado sacarlo de allí cuanto antes. Y no había mejor manera de hacerlo que como lo traía en mente.

\---

Kaworu y Shinji decidieron ir juntos a visitar la tumba de su madre, mientras que Gendo no había tocado el tema en lo absoluto y como Shinji se lo temía, este parecía no tener la minima intención de visitar su tumba.

—Gracias, Kaworu-kun... Por haberme acompañado en este día tan difícil... —los chicos estaban saliendo del cementerio, habían pasado toda la tarde allí y ya se dirigían al vehículo de Nagisa que estaba estacionado afuera.

—Shinji-kun, yo quiero estar contigo cuando más me necesites... —fueron las palabras del albino quien seguido de esto, procedió a abrazarlo y besarlo con cariño.

—¿Shinji? —dijo una voz conocida. No lo podían creer, era Gendo, y lo había observado todo. A fin de cuentas había decidido ir solo a ver a Yui a esas horas sin imaginarse que se encontraría a su hijo y mucho menos al lado de Kaworu.

—¿Papá...? —escucha, yo te lo puedo explicar... Esto no es lo que crees —las piernas de Shinji temblaban de los nervios.

—¡Nunca me imagine esto de ti! —dijo Gendo entre gritos y trató de quitar a Shinji del lado de Kaworu bruscamente.

—¡No se le acerque a Shinji! —gritó Kaworu, quien tratando de aferrarse del brazo de shinji para liberarlo del lado de su padre, sólo recibió un golpe por parte de Gendo, lo que lo detuvo completamente y lo hizo caer al suelo.

—¡¡No lastimes a Kaworu!! —entre llantos suplicaba Shinji al ver como el albino yacía tirado en el suelo mientras Gendo pateaba su estómago.

—Tú apártate de aquí... ¡Eres una completa vergüenza de hijo! —fueron las palabras de Gendo luego de abofetearlo. una vez había terminado con la tanda de golpes hacia Nagisa, tomó del brazo a Shinji y lo tiró a la parte trasera de su vehículo, y arrancó con rumbo a su casa, dejando allí tirado a Kaworu quien había quedado inmóvil momentáneamente.

—¡Te quedarás aquí y no vuelves a salir! —fue lo que Gendo le dijo a Shinji, luego de llegar a casa y encerrarlo en su cuarto.

—Kaworu-kun... Kaworu-kun —las lágrimas caían sin cesar del rostro de Shinji. No podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de su amante tirado en el suelo— Por mi culpa... Kaworu-kun...

\---

Pasaron varios días y para Shinji aún no estaba permitido dejar su habitación. Gendo dejaba todo cerrado antes de irse al trabajo...

—Todo fue por mi culpa... Tal vez lo mejor será que ya no vuelva a ver a Kaworu-kun... —Shinji había apagado su teléfono y con él, cualquier forma en que Kaworu lo pudiera contactar. Su miedo de perder otro ser querido se estaba haciendo cada vez más tangible, por lo que decidió alejarse por su propia cuenta.

Aun así, era raro que luego de varios días Kaworu no se apareciera por su casa. A pesar de que Shinji deseaba alejarse, moría por saber del chico y que este le buscara de algún modo.

—Es probable que Kaworu-kun me odie ahora... Aunque sea quiero terminar las cosas bien con él —se decía a sí mismo mientras yacía en una de las esquinas de su cuarto empapado en lágrimas.

Era muy tarde ya, y Gendo aún no regresaba. Últimamente se le hacía costumbre llegar en la madrugada.

—¡Shinji-kun!

—¿Eh...? No puede ser...

Aquella era la voz del albino, quien estaba tirando pequeñas rocas hacia la ventana del pelinegro.

—¿¡Kaworu-kun!? —este rápidamente se dirigió a la ventana para asegurarse de no estar alucinando, pues era muy improbable que Nagisa estuviera allí afuera luego de tantos días.

En efecto, era él. Kaworu se encontraba allí abajo esperando por él.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Nagisa-kun?

—Shinji-kun, necesito hablar contigo... ¡Es muy importante!

A esas alturas, Shinji se esperaba lo peor.

—¿¡D-De qué quieres hablar?! ¡Mi padre te puede encontrar!¡Vete!

—No importa, te lo diré en otro lugar... ¡Te ayudaré a escapar de aquí!

—¿Pero cómo? —el albino tenía todo pensado y astútamente llevaba en su vehículo las herramientas necesarias para romper la seguridad de su ventana, por lo que no fue nada difícil lograr el escape de Ikari.

—¡Sube, Shinji-kun! —Nagisa se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso encima a este luego de montarlo en su coche. Por el momento conducía sin rumbo alguno. Y ni él ni Shinji decían una sola palabra.

Más tarde, habían llegado a un destino: el apartamento de Kaworu.

—Entra, Shinji-kun... —dijo suavemente Kaworu y lo hizo acomodarse.

—¿De... de qué querías hablar, Nagisa-kun? —Shinji estaba muy confundido.

—Creo que ya era hora de que te lo dijera... —una muy seria expresión cubría el rostro de Kaworu.

—¿Decirme qué...? —Shinji ya estaba preparado. Ya daba por seguro que nagisa estaba apunto de romper su relación después de todas las cosas horribles que habían pasado, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro, el cual se esforzó por ocultar.

—Entiendo, Nagisa-kun. después de todo es mi cul... —Shinji no había terminado de hablar cuando el albino se arrodilló ante él sacando algo de su bolsillo derecho.

—Shinji-kun... ¿Aceptarías pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado? —Kaworu le estaba proponiendo matrimonio mientras le ponía un hermoso anillo en el dedo— Quiero que huyamos juntos... conmigo sé que no te faltará nada....

Shinji no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Siento no haberte buscando antes. Los médicos no me dejaban salir, y hoy que me dieron de alta moría de ganas de verte...

Las lágrimas de Shinji seguían saliendo pero no de tristeza esta vez, sino de felicidad, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—No te preocupes por eso. Y sí, Kaworu-kun. Claro que acepto. Yo también quiero estar contigo siempre... —el pelinegro se agachó a la altura de Nagisa y lo abrazó dando respuesta a su propuesta.

Esa misma noche, Kaworu ya había preparado todo. Su habitación estaba decorada de rosas y velas, donde hizo suyo a Shinji por primera vez.

Así, los chicos huyeron y Gendo quedó solo. Recibía a veces cartas de Shinji, quien se mantenía al tanto de él a través del padre de Kaworu. El cual, era muy amable y terminó por aprobar la relación de ambos.

FIN.


	5. Una vez más contigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia fue escrita por: **CharlotMAD**.
> 
> Link a su perfil en Wattpad: <https://www.wattpad.com/user/CharlotMAD>

Iba caminando contento y cantarín por la calle. Kaworu por lo general era más bien un chico reservado públicamente, pero en ese día tan especial no podía evitar expresar su alegría a medio mundo. No era para menos, pues se dirigía al departamento de su lindo y sexy novio para festejar juntos el tan esperado día de San Valentín.

Hace varios meses que Shinji y Kaworu eran novios, pero ese iba a ser el primer día de los enamorados que pasaban juntos. Además, hace poco Shinji por fin se había ido a vivir sólo y estaba ansioso por recibir esta vez él a Kaworu en su casa para variar.

El albino se vistió para la ocasión con un bonito y formal traje negro que había comprado hace unas semanas y de paso, compró una docena de las más grandes rosas rojas, y las llevó adornadas con una hermosa cinta plateada.

Pensó en llevar chocolates también, pero recordó que a su novio no le agradaban demasiado.

\---

Una vez llegó a la puerta del departamento de Shinji, se tomó unos segundos para volver a arreglarse el traje, cosa que se viera más ceñido a su cuerpo, y también se volvió a peinar un poco para lucir totalmente impecable.

Tocó el timbre y en seguida escuchó los pasos ansiosos de Shinji. Este abrió la puerta y quedó casi en shock al recibir a su pareja.

—Hola, Shinji... —Kaworu se percató de la bonita ropa casual del chico. Esa clásica camiseta de mangas cortas color rojo salmón, junto con esos jeans azules que estilizaban sus delgadas piernas.

Shinji se tomó un momento también para mirar descaradamente a Kaworu de arriba a abajo, incluso antes de hacerlo pasar. Su novio tenía un muy buen cuerpo, y ese traje lo hacía ver más elegante y portentoso, acrecentando su belleza, sensualidad y glamur.

Ah, y también había unas rosas rojas bastante notorias con él, de las que a penas se había percatado.

—Te traje este ramo de rosas. Sé que se verán muy bonitas en tu nuevo hogar —dijo con su clásica sonrisa amplia.

Shinji pareció desconectarse de su trance y se palmeó la cara como regañándose a sí mismo.

—Están preciosas, Kaworu. Muchas gracias, de verdad —las tomó y percibió su fresco aroma—. Serán lo más hermoso que ha estado en este departamento desde que me mudé...

—Claro que no, Shinji. Porque nada supera tu linda carita... o tu lindo--

—¡Bien, entra ya! Antes de que llegue alguien más... —Shinji agarró del cuello a Kaworu y lo tironeó hacia el interior, a lo que este respondió divertido.

Shinji sin titubear demasiado ya le estaba quitando la chaqueta a Kaworu, dejándolo sólo con la camisa blanca.

Kaworu encontró este gesto bastante curioso e interesante, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que lo hacía por cortesía, para que estuviera más cómodo.

Después de colgar la chaqueta de su novio en la pared, Shinji tomó con sumo cuidado las bellas rosas y las puso rápidamente en agua. No disponía de un florero, así que las depósito dentro de un jarrón con agua fría para luego acomodarlas en la mesa de la sala de estar.

Las contempló por un momento y entre todo eso, Kaworu se le acercó por detrás para estrecharlo en sus brazos y darle uno que otro beso en el cuello.

—¿Ves? Están de maravilla...

—Gracias, Kaworu... tú siempre recuerdas cuanto me gustan las rosas... ¡Pero nunca me habías traído tantas!

—No podría olvidarme. Sé porqué te gustan.

—¿En serio? —lo miró de lado.

—Claro... —se acercó aún más para susurrarle al oído— Te recuerdan a mis ojos.

Shinji disfrutaba del improvisado abrazo que le daba su novio. Cerró los ojos y tembló ligeramente por las cosquillas que le producían sus suaves besos en el cuello.

\---

Después de un rato, ambos se hallaban observando las bellas flores mientras estaban echados en el sofá.

—Gracias por invitarme, Shinji.

—De nada, pero te voy a cobrar...

—¿¡En serio?! —exclamó indignado— ¡Por favor dime que con favores románticos! —dijo no tan irónicamente.

Shinji se echó a reír en la cara de su novio al ver la reacción de este.

—Sólo quiero que cocines para mí, para varias en todo ¿No? Siempre es en tu casa y yo cocino. Ahora quiero que tú cocines en mi casa...

—Pero, amor... Tú cocinas tan delicioso... y yo... Ni siquiera pude seguir bien las instrucciones de cómo hacer cupcakes...

—Kaworu... —se esforzó por hacer el puchero más lastimero posible— ¿Quieres decir que no quieres cocinar para mí...?

El mayor dio un largo suspiro y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Se resignó porque en el fondo sentía que era una situación divertida y fuera de lo normal.

—Claro que no, amor —lo agarró por el mentón con cariño— Tú sabes que yo jamás te negaría nada...

Shinji le devolvió una divertida y algo coqueta sonrisa.

—Prometo que te compensaré... Pero ahora ve. Las ollas están en el mueble de abajo, al lado del refrigerador —Shinji se expresó de una forma mandona sólo para picar más a Kaworu. Aunque a él todo eso le parecía muy gracioso.

—A la orden, mi capitán —rio Kaworu— ¿Qué vamos a comer, por cierto?

—No lo sé... revisa lo que tengo ahí... Sorpréndeme...

—Está bien... —comenzó a inspeccionar las verduras y guarniciones disponibles para empezar a hacer un plato más o menos decente que pudiera agradar a Shinji. Él como buen novio, haría un 200% de esfuerzo para que la comida le encantara al menor, pero considerando que era tan inexperto en las artes culinarias no se podía tener demasiadas expectativas.

\---

Al cabo de unos momentos, Kaworu al menos ya había decidido que preparar y ya se encontraba cocinando tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto Shinji observaba cada detalle de su cocinero particular. Le encantaba como se había vestido para la ocasión. Verlo con trajes elegantes era una de sus máximas perdiciones, pero debía decir que se veía mejor ahora sin la parte de arriba. Traía la camisa dentro de los pantalones, los que además eran de tiro alto. Sin duda para resaltar esos glúteos tan bien formados.

Por más que Shinji lo pensaba, no se acordaba de alguna otra situación en la que le estuviera viendo tan libremente el culo a Kaworu. Pero era lógico, si se pensaba. Siendo su novio estaba en todo su derecho de mirar lo que le diera la gana, ¿Verdad?

El concentrado albino, comenzó de pronto a sentir unos pasos en su dirección.

Luego, ya no eran unos pasos lo que sentía detrás de él, sino el suave contacto de la entrepierna de Shinji con su trasero.

No, no lo estaba abrazando. Simplemente se le estaba arrimando de la manera más casual posible.

El mayor obviamente se dejó. Era una sensación un tanto extraña pero no dejaba de ser bastante agradable. No sabía exactamente porqué su novio se comportaba así ese día en específico, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Aunque cada vez lo sentía más cerca y más insistentemente. Perfecto.

—Lo haces bien, Kaworu, pero déjame ayudarte un poco.

El mayor se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando sintió que su novio, no sólo estaba invadiendo su espacio personal por detrás sino que también movía agradablemente su entrepierna para rozarla con su trasero. Claro, todo con la excusa de que Kaworu era un novato en todo eso, por lo que necesitaba que Shinji lo "ayudara" en todo momento.

Aunque si era por Shinji, él se dejaría invadir sin necesidad de excusa.

—Entonces... ¿Debo echarle ajo?

—Sí, pero aún no. Espera un momento. No eres nada paciente, Kaworu... —rio Shinji con picardía.

—Y tú te tomas tu tiempo para todo... Incluso para aprovecharte de mí...

Claro, todo aquello era un juego. Ambos conocían a la perfección los límites y deseos del otro, además de que ambos se sabían como unos completos calientes a la hora del flirteo.

En público podían parecer una pareja bastante tierna e inocente, pero puertas adentro, eran bastante aventureros dentro de lo que se podía.

—Bueno, es que es inevitable... Puedo controlar mis impulsos pero no en un día como este. Además esto me está gustando mucho...

—Vaya que se nota, cada vez te siento un poco más duro —Kaworu en medio de la charla se echó un poco para atrás, buscando más contacto con Shinji.

Tenía que admitirlo. De vez en cuando se sentía muy bien dejarse llevar por la iniciativa y dominación de su chico.

Shinji no pudo evitar comenzar a soltar unos pequeños y suaves jadeos. Y Kaworu por su lado también comenzaba a excitarse cada vez más.

—Que sepas que con esos actos... no haces más que aprovecharte de un joven tan puro y casto como yo...

—Cómo no... —suspiró largamente—. Ya no eres nada de eso —señaló Shinji.

—Sólo gracias a que te conocí... —Kaworu a pesar de tener a Shinji muy pegado y sujeto a él, pudo darse la vuelta en un movimiento rápido y agarrarlo bruscamente por la cintura; tomándolo desprevenido— Si no fuera por ti, yo seguiría en el camino de la rectitud y de la austeridad total. Estaría completamente absuelto de los placeres carnales de los cuales me haces ser esclavo.

Shinji encontró graciosas las palabras exageradas y tontas de su novio, pero no pudo evitar tomárselo en serio cuando lo veía tan intensamente con esos ojos carmín. Su expresión le comunicaba que lo devoraría en cualquier momento. Claro, todo era parte de un drama barato para hacerlo caer en sus redes, y vaya que funcionaba.

A esas alturas, Kaworu y Shinji conocían todas sus mutuas artimañas para obtener la atención del otro en momentos de ese tipo.

Lamentablemente, un posible beso apasionado se vio severamente interrumpido por el ruido de la tetera, que indicaba que el agua ya estaba hirviendo. Shinji se separó de su novio y sólo para dejarlo con las ganas le dio un simple beso en la mejilla, y se fue a sentar al sofá.

—Ya verás luego... —murmuró Kaworu.

—¿Qué dices, Kaworu? —preguntó Shinji, haciéndose el inocente.

—Dije que ya va a estar luego... la comida. Para que vayas preparando la mesa y todo eso, amor...

—Ah, bueno, tienes razón —se paró luego de unos momentos y comenzó a sacar los cubiertos y platos del mueble casi vacío.

—Necesitas más cosas en este departamento... —dijo mientras seguía atento a revolver la sartén— Un día podríamos ir a la tienda juntos y comprar cosas para adornar este sitio.

—Pero si tú odias hacer ese tipo de cosas, Kaworu —rio suavemente— ¡Hasta crees que es un tedio ir al supermercado!

—Puede ser, pero si vamos juntos elegiríamos cosas que a ambos nos gusten... —hizo una pausa debido a la confusión de Shinji— Es cierto que ahora tú tienes tu casa y yo tengo la mía. Pero podríamos familiarizarnos desde ya con la idea de vivir juntos, ¿No crees?

A causa de tales palabras Shinji presentó un violento sonrojo en su tierna carita. Kaworu por supuesto notó esto y sonrió para sus adentros.

—Creo que tienes razón, Kaworu... Eso... eso me alegraría mucho a decir verdad... —suspiró.

Kaworu intentó desviar la mirada de su novio y concentrarse en servir la comida, puesto que estaba haciendo expresiones tan adorables que sabía que si lo veía no resistiría ir a apretujarlo y besarlo, cuando aún no era momento de aquello.

Una vez servida la comida, ambos se sentaron a la mesa y comieron tranquilamente. Al final, Kaworu no era tan mal cocinero como creía. Ambos se deleitaron con un perfecto almuerzo en pareja, digno de tal día especial.

—Se siente bien el cambio de roles de vez en cuando —señaló Kaworu guiñándole un ojo a su novio.

—¿En qué sentido? —preguntó Shinji y ambos rieron alegremente.

\---

Luego de comer, Shinji comenzó de nuevo a insinuársele a Kaworu, sólo que esta vez él le tomaría la palabra sin rodeos. Ya no se podía perder más el tiempo sencillamente.

—Te ha quedado muy bien el almuerzo, Kaworu... —dijo sinceramente Shinji— Y bueno, ya sabes que después de la comida viene el postre, ¿No...? —lo miró expectante.

—Shinji... —suspiró larga y pesadamente— vi en tu refrigerador y la verdad no hay nada que se pueda servir como postre, lo siento... —dijo seriamente Kaworu— Tendrás que conformarte con otra cosa... ¿Podrías?

—Lo que sea está bien para mí. Sírveme entonces -lo desafió Shinji, con mirada penetrante.

\---

En un corto período de tiempo, la tensión de ese día se esfumó por completo. Y ambos dieron rienda suelta a sus verdaderas intenciones.

En la sala de estar, los jadeos incesantes y leves sonidos acuosos eran prueba fidedigna de ello.

Shinji rara vez lo miraba a la cara cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas, y no era algo que le desagradara al albino. Ya que al verlo tan extremadamente concentrado y focalizado en darle placer era difícil no sentirse como el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Shinji como prometió, se dedicó a disfrutar enteramente del postre, atendiendo las más bajas necesidades de Kaworu en el proceso.

Con ganas, lamía y chupaba de arriba a abajo el gran miembro viril de su novio. Lo hacía a un ritmo perfecto, sincronizándose con el movimiento involuntario de las caderas del albino.

A Kaworu le fascinaba el hecho de que lo conociera tan bien e hiciera un gran esfuerzo por complacerlo a la perfección.

A la vez que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, Shinji deslizaba su intrépida y húmeda lengua por todo el contorno del pene del mayor. Alternaba esas atrevidas lamidas con leves succiones en la punta, causando fuertes contracciones musculares e incontenibles gemidos de placer a Kaworu.

Al menor le encantaba cuando su novio le follaba la boca, pero esta vez quería darle placer a base de su puro talento.

Y a pesar de que era Shinji quien recibía ese enorme y viril miembro de lleno en su boca, era Kaworu quien era dominado por el placer que meticulósamente le proporcionaba Shinji. Cada beso apasionado, cada lamida, cada jugueteo y cada succión desenfrenada hacia su sexo, estaba contemplada para que Kaworu disfrutara al máximo. Todo esto aunado a que estuvo a punto de venirse en la boca de Shinji dos veces, pero fueron interrumpidas por parte del menor para poder seguir prolongando esa deliciosa tortura, y para hacer más intenso su orgasmo, claro.

Claro estaba que a los ojos de Kaworu, Shinji realmente la chupaba como un profesional, pero ponía cara de adolescente inexperto cada vez que lo hacía. Eso dejaba las cosas mucho más interesantes y divertidas. El hecho de que Shinji fingiera una timidez adorable y hasta cierto punto creíble.

—Ya no quiero aguantar más... ¡Ahh...! Por favor... por favor déjame venirme en tu boca...

Shinji no podía articular palabra alguna, pero asintió con la cabeza como pudo, indicándole que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Al final, Kaworu no pudo evitar tomar por los cabellos a su novio y enterrar su miembro hasta lo más profundo de su garganta, en donde eyaculó gloriosamente rodeado de la suave, húmeda y caliente boca de Shinji.

Su orgasmo fue tan intenso y largo, que le fue simplemente imposible reprimir un gemido de lo más encantador y excitante para los oídos de Shinji.

En ese momento el menor sintió como esa cálida y espesa cascada se deslizaba por su garganta, indicándole que había hecho un gran trabajo.

Ni siquiera se preocupó en el momento de darse placer así mismo, ya que hizo suyo el placer de Kaworu.

Luego de eso, ambos cayeron rendidos en el sofá ante la magnífica sensación, y se tomaron unos momentos para dedicarse tiernas caricias el uno al otro.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, amor...

—Este ha sido por mucho el mejor catorce de febrero de mi vida, Kaworu. Te amo —dijo Shinji, recostándose en su pecho, escuchando cada latido de su corazón.

—De nada, mi dulce, dulce chico... —respondió y lo atrajo hacia sí tiernamente, apretujándolo entre sus brazos.

A los pocos minutos, ya estaban de nuevo en plena acción desenfrenada. Después de todo, el día, o mejor dicho, la noche, estaba muy lejos de acabar.

Aunque sea como fuese, ambos ya habían pasado una perfecta velada en todo sentido. Una más que añadir a la lista, ya que sin duda vendrían muchas más así de intensas y divertidas.

FIN.


	6. Nieve en Febrero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia fue escrita por: **ka_rael**
> 
> Link a su perfil en Wattpad: <https://www.wattpad.com/user/ka_rael>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Advertencias:**  
>    
>  **lenguaje y situaciones algo bizarras.**

—¿Quieres café o té?

—Té, por favor...

—¿Estás bien? Llevo escuchando a tu hijo llorar desde el martes...

—¿Oh... Qworu? Está pasando por la edad de las pesadillas... Yo poco puedo hacer.

—Puedes rascar su mano con un cepillo para el pelo para despertarlo. Por cierto...¿Escuchaste lo de la señora Ikari?

—Oh... sí, un asunto terrible. La pobre resbaló por las escaleras...

—¿Qué fue de....?

—No pudieron hacer nada por su bebé.

La felicidad que tanto deseaba compartir terminó antes de siquiera ser consciente de porqué le dolía. El pequeño Qworu de apenas cuatro años, sentía que ya no tenía un propósito más grande que el de un ser humano promedio. Al menos en esa vida.

Poco a poco la escasa información que había en su cerebelo fue desapareciendo hasta convertirse en un destello que salió disparado de su nuca, para finalmente perderse fuera de la tierra.

—Lo hizo de nuevo —comentó Karl mientras observaba desde la luna cómo la luz llegaba directa a su mano, colándose bajo su piel.

Estaba molesto por la incompetencia de su sucesor. De estar en su lugar, las cosas habrían sido diferentes. "Fracasado... fracasado... fracasado" se repetía una y otra vez. Sin mucho ánimo, dio un pequeño impulso hasta quedar suspendido en el cielo, levitando hacia una silueta que también observaba desde allí arriba.

—No tuvo más suerte que tú o yo —respondió Kaworu cuando lo vió acercarse.

—Inútil...

\---

Le tomó una semana aceptarlo, y otra esconder todo lo relacionado con él en el ático, y por último deshacerse de esos sentimientos por su bienestar psicológico.

La pérdida de una mascota es un proceso traumático. Eso dicen, pero Shinji lo tomó a la ligera, dejando que el dolor se fuese asentando gradualmente en su interior como una maldita enfermedad.

Le asqueaba ocultar sus errores porque no quería ser como su padre, quien directamente no dejaba ni rastro cuando se equivocaba.

En palabras de Yui: "No se llevaban bien... pero tenían más de lo que aceptaban en común".

Esa mañana, Gendo Ikari desayunaba más tranquilo que de costumbre en vista de los recientes acontecimientos. Después de todo era una distracción menos para su hijo.

Nunca le cayó bien aquel perro blanco de mirada atontada.

Shinji bajó hasta la cocina para escuchar el momento exacto en que su padre cerraba la puerta de la calle para salir en dirección al trabajo. En esos momentos se alegraba pues al menos no tendría que escuchar lo inútil que era por llorar por un animal.

—...Mhn...

—Buenos días, Shinji ¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó su madre.

—Tuve un sueño extraño... muy confuso... Soñé que tú eras un humanoide gigante y papá.... Bueno, él era una especie de genio malvado.

Yui no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste con la visión tan pesimista que tenía su hijo hacia su padre. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquel par se hablara al menos. Pero eso sería vivir en una completa utopía.

—Te he preparado un almuerzo especial, espero que no te moleste... —le comentó ya en la puerta mientras Shinji terminaba de colocarse los zapatos y se devoraba un pan dulce —Ya sé que eres mayor y te haces tus propios almuerzos... pero quiero ver un sonrisa antes de que te vayas a clase ¿De acuerdo?

—... Sí, mamá.

—¡Mas enérgico!

—¡Sí, señora!

—Señorita —rio su madre.

\---

—¡Saluden! —Gritó la delegada de clase cuando el maestro entró —¡Siéntense!

—Alumnos —dijo el profesor— Como ya saben, hoy habrá actividades especiales por ser San Valentín. Vayan a la página 36...

\---

Las horas pasaban a cámara rápida. Por suerte cuando miró el reloj ya era casi la hora del descanso.

Como era de esperarse, rápidamente y de la nada se formó un grupito de admiradores de Asuka, a la cual llenaron de cajas de bombones y dulce variados.

—¡Acéptanos, Asuka!

La chica como siempre estaba entusiasmada por tanta atención.

—¡Claro!

—¿En serio te permiten comer eso? —preguntó Hikari cuando los demás bajaron al patio.

—Por su puesto que no. Sólo me quedaré con los que tengan 80% de cacao. Son más caros y saludables... —dijo Asuka.

—Yo sólo he recibido dos, y tú... ¿Me podrías dar el de chocolate blanco con trocitos de frutas?

—Agh, ese es el peor, créeme. Está edulcorado... ¿Hum? —se interrumpió a sí misma— ¿Qué hace ella con Shinji?

—¿De quién hablas?

—Esa chica, Rei...

—Parece que siempre han sido cercanos... ¿Eh? ¡Asuka! ¿A dónde vas? —la pelirroja se lanzó escaleras abajo siguiendo de cerca a su destartalado amigo. ¿Qué le habría dado Rei?¿Se le abría declarado? Tampoco es que le importara mucho pero el morbo le podía.

—Entonces... ¿Sí querrías comer conmigo?

—No como carne.

—Cierto.... Entonces yo me comeré las albóndigas rebozadas.... ah... —al abrir la lonchera quedó al descubierto un tierno alimento con forma de perritos.

—Te has superado esta vez.

—¿Eh? No, no... Esto fue idea de mi m--

—¿Eso es lo que has cocinado para Shinji? ¡Qué infantilada! —se oyó decir a Asuka que apareció de ente unos matorrales con paso ligero, hasta colocarse en frente de ambos— ¿Eres un niño de mamá? Por dios, Shinji. Ya tienes cierta edad para estas cosas ¡Uy! —le aventó la lonchera de las manos— Ahora déjate de tonterías y dame de una vez mi chocolate...

—¿Qué diablos te pasa, Asuka?

—Me parece mentira que a estas alturas seas el único del salón que no me dio mi regalo de San Valentín —dicho esto, la chica dejó caer la caja con la comida al suelo— Sigo esperando...

En ese instante, algo dentro de Shinji se quebró. De pronto le entró una furia tremenda y se abalanzó sobre Asuka. Rei trató de intervenir pero fue inútil.

En seguida un grupo se acercó y eso llamo la atención de más estudiantes. Asuka aprovechó la situación.

—¡Estúpido Shinji! ¡Ya te dije que aunque aceptase tus bombones como a los demás, no significan nada especial! ¡No hace falta que te pongas así!

—¿De qué estas hablando....?

—¡Ya no quiero ningún regalo! Pueden quedárselos de nuevo!

Asuka salió corriendo dentro del instituto, seguida de varios jóvenes atolondrados. Mientras tanto los demás se dedicaban a murmurar sobre el actuar de Ikari.

Antes de que volvieran a sonar las campanas de regreso a las clases, Shinji tomó su bolso y se alejó en silencio hasta la salida, aunque para su mala suerte justo ahí comenzó a llover.

\---

—Mañana sin falta iremos al doctor.

—No es necesario, mamá...

—Estás muy pálido desde que entraste a casa... Podrías haber llamado para que te recojiese a la salida... ¿No quieres comer?

—Después...

—Si ha pasado algo puedes decírmelo —comentó Yui mientras guardaba el termómetro en un cajón.

—Sí, lo sé... Pero ahora iré a descansar un poco.

—Está bien, pero cuando bajes no olvides comer el curry de pollo.

Había quedado como un completo imbécil delante de todo el instituto. Odiaba con ganas ese día. Si no hubiera sido por aquella estúpida celebración nada de eso habría ocurrido.

Es más, no se había disculpado con Ayanami... Se suponía que también era el día de la amistad y le hubiera gustado hablar más con ella.

Pero la persona con quien quería celebrarlo ya no estaba entre los vivos. Ni siquiera era una persona.

Lo habría cuidado mejor, sí.

Le habría hecho entender cuánto lo estimaba, sí.

Le habría dado las gracias por llegar en un momento en que se sentía tan perdido en su vida, sí.

Pero su perro ya no estaba allí.

Le corroía de nuevo por dentro esa impotencia, más cercana a un vacío.

¿Tendria razón su padre y tal vez sólo lloraba por cosas insignificantes?

Seguía hundiéndose en sus paranoias mentales hasta que abruptamente escuchó un sonido estruendoso. Por lo que alcanzó a ver fue algo como un pájaro enorme que había chocado contra la ventana.

—¡Ahh! —gritó con un tono más agudo de lo esperaba.

Bajó la manivela y miró hacia el suelo del balcón encontrándose con un tipo desnudo y con alas blancas que se había estrellado contra la nieve.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿A-Acaso se trata de un... pervertido... con extraños fetiches voladores?

—¿Qué es un pervertido...? —preguntó la aturdida criatura.

—¡N-No te acerques! —el extraño se levantó dejando a la vista sus partes nobles, era más pálido que la cal y sus ojos eran muy apreciados a los de los conejos de laboratorio.

—Agarra mi huevo —señaló una extraña esfera que sostenía en su mano derecha, que parecía un huevo de avestruz.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Hablo en serio.

—¡YO TAMBIÉN! ¡NO PIENSO TOCAR ESO!

—Entonces lo dejaré caer...

—¡NO!

A regañadientes, Shinji lo aceptó y tomó esa cosa extraña entre sus manos.

—Ah...está caliente...

—Si sigue aquí fuera con nosotros, morirá.

—Oh, claro, perdona...

—¡Eh! ¡Te olvidas de mí! ¡Me muero de frío!

Una vez ambos estuvieron dentro de la habitación, Karl le encomendó la misión de cuidar de aquel huevo.

—No puedo —contestó Shinji.

—Eso no puedes decidirlo tú. Tengo órdenes de mi superior —el muchacho señaló hacia arriba.

—No lo entiendes. Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de alguien más. Me di cuenta de que simplemente no puedo... No soy cuidadoso con las cosas que amo...

—Si no lo quieres a él, puedes cuidar de mí —Shinji le dedicó una mirada asqueada de arriba abajo—. Se me ha roto un ala así que puede que me quede aquí unos dí-- —un rayo salido de ninguna parte alcanzó a Karl hasta dejar su cabello plateado convertido en un gracioso afro— ¡Agh..! ¡Ya voy! Caramba... Te encargo el muerto, así que cuida que no se... ¡El huevo!

—¿Qué? ¡Ay noo! —con la fuerza del impacto, la cáscara se había partido y estaba comenzado a chorrear algo de líquido.

—¡NO QUIERO ACABAR COMO EL FELINO! —chilló Karl.

—Espera... —observó Shinji— Creo que veo algo —los dos muchachos vieron unas pequeñas manos tratando de salir del cascarón.

—Nunca había visto un nacimiento... —señaló Karl ridículamente.

—Yo tampoco... Es increíble... —Shinji se acercó más aún y Karl lo imitó para no perderse ni un detalle— Qué momento tan maravill--

El huevo explotó manchando a ambos con líquido amniótico.

—¡AH! ¡QUÉ ASCO! ¡MIS OJOS! —chillaba Karl— ¡AAAHG ESTOY CIEGO...! Espera...

Un pequeño ser con apariencia de humano, muy parecido a Karl, se encontraba justo en la mano de Shinji, quien lo observaba fascinado.

—Ikari-kun... —habló.

—... ¿Te... conozco?

El pequeño sonrió y asintió enérgicamente.

—Mi nombre es Qworu, Qworu Nagisa.

—Bueno, yo soy Karl y ...¡Eh! ¡No me ignoren! ¡Abran la ventana!

Los tres bajaron las escaleras con sigilo. Karl y el Qworu miniatura esperaron a mitad del trayecto. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y no había nadie en la cocina... sólo el indefenso guiso.

Con cuidado, Shinji se acercó a la repisa y robó el delicioso platillo mientras subía de puntillas las escaleras hasta su habitación.

—¡Oh! Auténtica comida Lilim...

—¿Es tu hijo? —preguntó Shinji, al tiempo que les ofrecía un plato lleno de guiso a los dos.

—Bueno... Podría decirse que él es como un hermano pequeño para mí.

El pequeñín se tragó el plato y el guiso de un bocado.

—Gracias por la comida —dicho esto se sentó acariciando su panza para hacer la digestión más llevadera.

—¿Tu hermano... engulle todo así?

—Usualmente prueba más de lo que puede masticar. Pero es feliz así.

Más tarde, los tres jóvenes trataban de buscar una solución al ala rota de Karl.

La tensión fue subiendo gradualmente cuando Shinji decidió ir al baño.

Los dos querían entrar con él.

—¡Ni hablar! —se negó— ¡Ustedes dos son igual de pervertidos! —cerró la puerta de un portazo.

—¿Por qué todos los Shinjis me odian?

—Son tímidos por naturaleza... si les hablas de contacto físico pueden entrar en modo berserk...

—¡No hables de ellos como si fueran animales de documental!

—¡Pues deja de actuar como un novio necesitado!

—¡SOY su novio y ESTOY necesitado!

Ambos comenzaron a luchar épicamente a espadazos con las lanzas de Kassio y Longinus, las que por alguna razón desconocida estaban pixeladas.

—¡Quietos! —se interpuso Shinji entre ellos. Había un poco de papel en la suela de su zapato. ¿Se había lavado siquiera las manos?

—¿Ya es hora de un sándwich interversional?

—¡No! ¡Quiero que paren o van a dormir en el balcón!

—Bueno... ¡YO NO PUEDO VOLVER PORQUE TENGO UN ALA ROTA!

—Nadie te obligó... —contestó el más pequeño.

—¡ES TODO! ¡SI YO NO PUEDO TENER A MI SHAUN, TÚ TAMPOCO! —Karl alzó su arma y la lanzó contra Shinji.

Qworu extendió su alas que crecieron hasta crear un escudo evitando el impacto directo. Shinji dio una traspié sólo para ver a duras penas que donde se suponía que estaba el pequeño ser, ahora había un chico alto, muy apuesto y sin ropa.

A Shinji se le cayó algo más que el equilibrio.

—Ah... Es igual que aquella vez con Kaji —se maldijo.

—Por fín me puedo mostrar en mi forma real, Ikari-kun...

—¿No volverás a ser pequeño y gordito?

—Me temo que no... Y en cuanto a ti... —se acercó a Karl— Me aseguraré de que llegues sano y salvo a casa-.

—¿Qué? ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡¡AAHHHH!! —lo cargó como si fuera un dardo apuntando hacia la luna, tomó carrerilla y lo lanzó dejando una estela brillante en el firmamento.

—Guau... —Shinji estaba algo confuso. Era la primera vez que veía a ese apuesto joven, pero ya sentía algo muy familiar en él a la par de grandes virtudes.

—Gracias por darme valor para mostrar mi verdadera forma, Ikari-kun...

—¿Pudo ser el curry? Creo que tenía mucho picante...

—Calla, mi amado... Ahora sé que puedo decirte la verdad...

—¿Ah...?

Qworu tomó las manos ajenas depositándolas sobre su cuello— ¿Notas algo aquí?

Y entonces lo entendió.

—Esta marca fue hecha por un collar que llevé por años...—aquella era la misma marca de su difunta mascota— No te culpes por cosas inevitables... Yo aprendí eso por las malas.

Shinji lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. No decía nada pero sollozó un poco en su hombro desnudo. Después de un rato largo, le daba pena e intriga romper tan bonito momento, pero deseaba preguntarle a Qworu por su ropa.

Mientras tanto, algo en Gendo lo alertó. Era como ese sexto sentido de que su hijo iba a cometer alguna estupidez, pero estaba en medio de una reunión muy importante y sólo dejó que la sensación muriera junto a sus ganas de firmar un acuerdo con la nueva empresa.

—¿No vendrán a buscarte los de tu planeta?

—Soy lunar... así que casi podríamos ser vecinos...

—Ah... Entiendo...

—El unviverso parece más pequeño desde aquí, a tu lado, Ikari-kun.

—Y entonces... ¿No irás con ellos?

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¡No! Pero... supongo que allí te esperan, ¿No?

—Me gustaría que dentro de ti fuera el único lugar al cual poder regresar...

—¡¡¡....!!!

—Ah, Ikari-kun... Creo que me llené de mucha felicidad... y pensamientos indecentes.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡P-pero aún es muy pronto, ¿No? Aunque yo no tengo mucha práctica... Y no sé como reaccionarías...

—¿Umh?... ¡Ajajaja! supongo que tendríamos que aprender... —sacó un libro de alguna parte.

El título en pintura efecto oro, se leía con dibujos alusivos a su contenido.

"Kamasutra"

—¿Dónde diablos tenías eso escondido?

—Esos detalles son bastante innecesarios para la trama...

—¿Trama?

—El tercer impacto no sólo limitó la población si no al número de caracteres en la historia de nuestro mundo.

—¿Siempre hablas en... código? Me cuesta mucho seguir lo que dices, Nagisa-kun...

—Puedes llamarme Qworu, Ikari-kun.

—Bueno... Entonces tú llámame Shinji... —de un pequeño acercamiento, el albino posó sus labios en los de Shinji. Fue algo tan rápido que apenas pudo disfrutarlo, todo seguido de un rubor tan evidente por parte de Shinji que hasta parecía una cereza madura.

Eso a Qworu le hizo rugir el estómago de felicidad y hambre a la vez.

\---

San Valentín es, sin duda un día lleno de dulces para compartir. En cuanto a Rei, Shinji le dejó un tierno mensaje antes de acabar el día.

En cuanto a Asuka, esa tarde le salieron varios granos en la cara por comer demasiado chocolate edulcorado.

\---

Mientras tanto, en el lado visible de la Luna, Karl observaba a ese par dándose amor mientras le consumían los celos por dentro.

—Parece que todo salió bien, gracias a ti —señaló Kaworu aprisionándolo desde atrás hasta apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del contrario— Deberíamos imitar sus costumbres lilim...

—¡No pienso hacer otro huevo! —dijo indignado.

—Tienes razón... ¡Haremos cinco más!

Feliz San Valentín.

FIN.


	7. Into the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia fue escrita por: [**Tabris-XX**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX)
> 
> Link de su perfil en Wattpad: <https://www.wattpad.com/user/Tabris-XX>

Se conocieron por casualidad a través de una aplicación móvil destinada mayormente a compartir fotografías, pero ninguno tenía en su perfil un solo retrato de ellos mismos. Uno de ellos, un chico cuyo nick era "Mark-06", siempre publicaba instantáneas de su elegante piano de cola con partituras en él, que según decía se encontraba practicando en ese momento. Decía ser un apasionado por la música clásica, amante de los gatos aunque alérgico a ellos, aficionado a la astronomía y bebedor compulsivo de café. Solía subir vídeos donde solo se apreciaban sus blancas y delicadas manos interpretando fragmentos de composiciones muy conocidas.

El otro, escudado bajo el nick de "Eva01" era más ambiguo, sus publicaciones giraban más bien en torno a las comidas que preparaba y a las bellas flores que tenía en su pequeño jardín. Se describía como chef amateur y músico frustrado. En ocasiones le daba por quitar su cello y ensayar un poco para no perder la práctica. El día que se animó a subir una fotografía de su instrumento de cuerdas, diciendo que Bach le seguía resultando complicado y poniendo etiquetas específicas relacionadas a la música. Unas horas después, recibió la notificación de que de tenía un nuevo seguidor, cosa que le sorprendió porque no era nada notable y ni siquiera llegaba a la veintena de seguidores.

Al revisar el perfil ajeno, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un chico pero no logró dar con ninguna foto que le enseñara el rostro ajeno. De todos modos y en agradecimiento, también lo siguió. No pasó mucho para que le llegara un mensaje privado, era uno de su nuevo contacto. Lo primero que el joven pensó, fue que se trataba de un saludo pero en realidad no era así sino más bien una pregunta que encontró un tanto extraña.

_"¿En verdad Bach te ha complicado tanto la existencia?"_

Shinji Ikari quedó confundido ante eso y respondió enseguida.

_"Sí, es mi compositor favorito pero nunca me llevé bien con sus obras. Lo más probable es que yo no tenga ningún talento."_

La contestación no se hizo esperar.

_"Solo es cuestión de práctica y paciencia. Me encantaría escucharte tocando alguna vez. Estoy seguro que eres muy buena, solo creo que deberías tener más confianza en ti misma."_

Ikari sonrió al leer esa respuesta. Ese chico lo estaba confundiendo y dio por sentado de que se trataba de una mujer, de seguro eso era porque le confundió su nombre de usuario.

_"En realidad soy hombre."_

_"¡Oh, lo siento! Creí que te llamabas Eva."_

_"No, Eva es el nombre que le puse a mi violonchelo. Me llamo Shinji."_

_"Es un gusto conocerte, Shinji. Yo soy Kaworu."_

_"El gusto es mío. Pensé que te llamabas Mark."_

_"No jajajaja mira qué coincidencia, yo llamé Mark a mi piano. Eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo, pensé que era un detalle muy tonto pero me alegra saber que no soy el único que bautiza a los objetos de su propiedad."_

Así fue que inició una linda amistad online entre aquel joven llamado Kaworu Nagisa -quien vivía en Alemania- y Shinji Ikari -quien residía en Japón- la cual se prolongó en esas condiciones por alrededor de un año. Los chicos estaban en contacto todos los días y prácticamente a todas horas, a pesar de la diferencia de horarios.

Luego vinieron los intercambios de fotografías, con lo que por fin conocieron sus rostros y hubo una suerte de flechazo y atracción instantáneos. Nagisa era un muchacho de 23 años, sumamente atractivo, dueño de una peculiar cabellera gris y unos ojos carmín que realzaban su belleza natural. Shinji era un año menor que él, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos azules, no pudo evitar sentirse poco agraciado frente a alguien tan hermoso como el otro chico.

Después vinieron las videollamadas y las cosas comenzaron a tomar un rumbo distinto. Se confesaron mutuamente que sus sentimientos iban más allá del mero aprecio o del cariño mutuo, ellos estaban enamorados.

Un noviazgo a distancia empezó. Shinji se sentía muy feliz y absolutamente todos, sus familiares y compañeros de la universidad lo notaron de inmediato. El caso de Kaworu no fue muy diferente, su profesor de música lo notaba sonriente y distraído, no fue difícil deducir de que alguien estaba en su mente todo el tiempo y no conseguía concentrarse en lo que hacía.

Sin embargo, ellos prefirieron mantener todo en absoluta reserva y no comentar con nadie de su entorno que mantenían una relación vía online pues coincidían en que no les comprenderían o incluso, serían blancos de burlas. Ese tipo de cosas eran más comunes entre adolescentes, no así entre personas adultas.

Todo marchaba bien entre ellos y así pasaron dos años. Era una relación secreta y a lo lejos; algunas veces hablaban de romper la barrera de la distancia y emprender un viaje para encontrarse por fin pero por diversos motivos, nada de eso lograba concretarse.

A partir de cierto momento, a Shinji se le empezaron a generar dudas sobre la seriedad de dicha relación y también en lo que respectaba a la fidelidad de su novio. Le costaba creer que un hombre como Kaworu no estuviera con alguien "real", era demasiado guapo y con un gran carisma como para pasar desapercibido a los ojos de los demás. Una relación virtual no era precisamente una relación completa, siempre existirían carencias y necesidades que no se lograrían suplir con nada.

Durante una videollamada Kaworu pudo notar que Shinji estaba extraño. Lo vio decaído y distante, como si quisiera decirle algo que no se atrevía. Estuvo intentando hacerlo hablar por unos minutos hasta que lo entendió todo.

—Shinji, mira a la cámara, déjame ver tus ojos -pidió Nagisa-

Tras dudarlo un poco, el otro levantó la mirada y se dejó ver. Tenía los ojos llorosos y un nudo en la garganta, lo que preocupó bastante a Kaworu.

—¿Por qué estás así, Shinji?

—Tengo miedo -murmuró-

—¿Miedo de que te esté engañando? ¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan inseguro desde hace días?

Ikari se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y de nueva cuenta, bajó los ojos. No quería que el albino lo viera de ese modo, incluso tenía ganas de apagar la cámara.

—A decir verdad, yo tampoco soporto más todo esto -confesó el mayor- La distancia pesa demasiado, es mucho tiempo el que llevamos así y ya no me gusta llevar una relación que solo yo sé que existe.

Aquellas palabras terminaron por destrozar el corazón de Shinji, quien sin poderse contener, rompió en llanto cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Se había involucrado tanto en aquello y ahora Kaworu estaba terminando con él.

—¡Oye! -exclamó el albino completamente preocupado- ¿Por qué lloras así?

—¿Cómo quieres que me ponga si estás terminando conmigo? -replicó el castaño viendo al frente y dando golpes al teclado- A cualquiera podrá parecerle algo completamente ridículo pero bien sabes todo lo que siento por ti. Eres la única persona que en verdad me he amado en toda mi vida.

—Espera -Nagisa elevó una ceja, estaba todo confundido- ¿Quién dice que estoy terminando contigo?

—¡¡¡Tú mismo lo acabaste de decir!!! -inquirió Shinji casi gritando- Ya no soportas estar en una relación así y quieres que terminemos.

—Pero si yo no he dicho eso, Shinji. Ya no soporto estar lejos de ti y quiero poner fin a eso. ¿Te gustaría que pasemos juntos el día de San Valentín?

—Pero...eso es...dentro de tres días.

—Así es -Kaworu se mostró sonriente- Ayer estuve pensando mucho en el tema y entonces compré esto sin dudarlo más.

El albino acercó un papel a la cámara y cuando Shinji lo leyó, sintió como un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo. Era un boleto de avión con destino a Tokyo y en él estaba impreso el nombre de Kaworu Nagisa.

—Llegaré el día 14 por la noche, no conseguí un vuelo antes de eso. Espero no sea muy tarde para que podamos celebrarlo -Nagisa sonrió, en tanto el otro estaba completamente atónito y volvía a desmoronarse en llanto, en verdad no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo-

—Kaworu, por favor, dime que no es una broma.

—Pues ya tengo mi equipaje listo. ¿Irás a recibirme al aeropuerto, verdad? De lo contrario voy a perderme allí.

\---

Los nervios estaban carcomiendo a Shinji, al punto de terminar comiéndose todas las uñas. El vuelo de Kaworu llevaba algo de retraso y eso solo sirvió para empeorar sus niveles de ansiedad mientras aguardaba impaciente en el área de desembarque y se cuestionaba tonterías.

—¿Y si resulta que no le gusto? ¿Qué pasará si se decepciona al verme? ¿Hice bien al traerle flores? ¿No es algo demasiado cursi para un hombre? -se preguntaba todas esas cosas y a la par, presionaba el hermoso ramo de rosas contra su pecho y sentía que le temblaban las piernas-

—¡Shinji! -la inconfundible y aterciopelada voz de Kaworu lo hizo salir de su trance, ni se había percatado que el otro ya estaba frente a él-

—¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! -exclamó sorprendido y todo ruborizado, no podía creer que estaba cara a cara con esa persona, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan nervioso y sin saber qué hacer- Bienvenido, Kaworu.

—Eres tan adorable -expresó el otro y sin importarle la presencia de gente a su alrededor, se acercó a su pareja y lo besó con ternura, tomándolo del rostro con delicadeza y disfrutando de la calidez de esos labios que por tanto tiempo había querido probar-

Ikari no lo rechazó, cerró los ojos y se entregó a ese sublime contacto. Sintió que finalmente era un ser completo y que ya nada le hacía falta, estaba con el amor de su vida en el mismo lugar y una inmensa felicidad lo invadía. Al separarse, quedaron viéndose por un momento hasta que el castaño lo abrazó, se aferró a él y estuvo así por un rato, como si solo ellos existieran en ese instante.

—Es el día más feliz de mi vida -susurró Ikari, sintiendo ganas de llorar pero esta vez movido por la gran alegría que lo regocijaba-

—También lo es para mí -contestó el otro correspondiéndolo de igual modo-

Tras eso, Shinji se animó a entregarle esas flores, disculpándose en caso de que fuera un obsequio un poco ridículo para un hombre.

—Yo tampoco supe que podría regalarte, me decidí por unos chocolates aunque luego pensé que quizás eran demasiado comunes -confesó Nagisa-

—¡Para nada! Amo los chocolates.

—Y yo las rosas.

—Mmm...supongo estarás cansado por el viaje. ¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa entonces?

—No. Aún no. Te prometí una cita este día. Así que llévame a tu lugar favorito y disfrutemos de esta velada como corresponde.

—¿A mi lugar favorito?

—A donde siempre vas a observar las estrellas.

—Es verdad. ¿Pero...quieres ir ahora?

—Definitivamente quiero ir.

—De acuerdo.

Shinji se fijó en la hora. Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche cuando abordaron un taxi que los condujo hasta ese sitio que Shinji consideraba especial para él, un lugar del que muchas habló a Kaworu y donde decía querer llevarlo a conocer. Se trataba de un punto elevado en uno de los accesos a la ciudad, donde había una vista impresionante de la misma y también del precioso cielo estrellado. Afortunadamente se hallaba despejado en ese momento y la feliz pareja pudo concretar aquel deseo que hacía tiempo habían planeado.

Encontraron un lugar apropiado para sentarse uno junto al otro mientras Shinji recostaba su cabeza en el hombro ajeno y Kaworu lo abrazaba de lado. Permanecieron callados un rato, no había necesidad de palabras, solo se permitieron disfrutar de la presencia y cercanía uno del otro.

—Gracias por venir a verme, Kaworu -dijo el castaño finalmente- En verdad me siento muy feliz porque estás aquí conmigo.

—No solo he venido a verte. He venido a quedarme -contestó el otro- Si es que tú quieres, claro.

—¿Lo dices en serio? -Shinji lo observó con una expresión llena de asombro-

—Totalmente en serio. Hace tiempo supe que mi lugar sería a tu lado y es donde deseo permanecer. En verdad te amo, ¿ya no tienes dudas ahora?

Ikari lo miró con fijeza, no cabía en su pecho tanta emoción que experimentaba. Tenía ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, su amor era plenamente correspondido y le ponía contento el hecho de que ya no sería solo un secreto entre ellos dos. Todas las dudas que en algún momento pudo tener se disiparon por completo.

Esta vez fue él quien se acercó a besar a su pareja, lo que dejó sorprendido al mayor. Lo abrazó y con sumo cuidado lo hizo recostar en el césped a medida que sus besos se hacían más apasionados y profundos, solo se separaban por unos segundos para susurrarse lo mucho que se amaban. Esa primera noche tan especial quedaría en los más gratos recuerdos de la joven pareja que supo mantener sus sentimientos encendidos a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.

FIN.


	8. Fly me to the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia fue escrita por: **gato-mon**.
> 
> Link de su perfil en Wattpad: <https://www.wattpad.com/user/gato-mon>

Tal parecía que esos lazos que con supremo esfuerzo intentaba hacer simplemente estaban condenados a destruirse.

Ya nada era como lo conocía.

Misato seguía destrozada por la muerte de Kaji, el amor de su vida. Rei Ayanami ya no era la misma chica que conocía, y qué decir de Asuka...ella era una muerta en vida.

El peso de lo que le había hecho a Touji y la culpa de sus acciones lo consumían y sobretodo porque tampoco tenía el valor de darle una explicación a Kensuke por todo lo sucedido. Se sentía increíblemente miserable.

Pero, ¿No debería haberse acostumbrado?

Todo lo que amaba estaba destinado a desaparecer. Así como sucedió con su madre, una mujer que desde luego para él siempre fue cariñosa y amable a pesar de no recordarla mucho. Ella fue el primer ser importante que aquel chico perdió a tan temprana edad.

Y muy probablemente quedaban muchas personas importantes por perder.

Solo quería huir de esa pesadilla tan terrible y dolorosa para él.

Así estaba Shinji Ikari, el piloto de la Unidad 01. Aferrado a sus pocos recuerdos felices. La brisa del mar lo tranquilizaba por el momento. Ver las escasas mareas calmaba un poco su corazón y deseaba que no finalizara el atardecer para no tener que regresar a ese maldito cuartel general, en donde lo más seguro era que tenía que verle la cara a Gendo Ikari, su padre...ese hombre era quizás el mayor responsable de todas sus desgracias.

Soportó todo por él. Fue capaz de lanzarse a la muerte, recibir los ataques de esos monstruos llamados Ángeles, y todo para escuchar quizás alguna vez un "Te amo hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti". Obviamente nunca sucedió. Todo lo contrario, para Gendo él no era más que una herramienta, un peón. Cualquier cosa menos su hijo.

-Madre... ¿Qué puedo hacer...? -se preguntó Shinji, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una voz muy tranquila, tarareando una conocida canción.

La novena sinfonía de Beethoven.

Para sorpresa de Shinji, había un chico sentado sobre una vieja estatua en forma de ángel que siempre se encontraba ahí.

Era delgado, de pálida piel, su cabello era gris y con la luz del sol brillaba dándole un aspecto platinado, era casi parecido a Rei Ayanami.

-Cantar alegra el alma -empezó a decir aquel muchacho.

-¿Disculpa? -Shinji no entendía para nada ese comentario.

-Cantar alegra el corazón, la música es la mejor creación de los Lilims. ¿No opinas lo mismo, Shinji Ikari? -sus ojos se volvieron hacia el chico castaño, eran aún más rojos y profundos que los de Rei Ayanami, parecían alegres y llenos de emociones, Shinji no podía negarse a sí mismo que había quedado cautivado ante ese mirar.

Pero, ¿por qué sabía su nombre si era un total desconocido?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -preguntó Shinji un poco temeroso.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero todos saben quién eres, excepto tú -el muchacho albino sonrió. -Soy Kaworu Nagisa, el quinto niño.

¿Así que ese era el reemplazo de Asuka? ¿Al fin había llegado un nuevo compañero?

-Puedes llamarme Kaworu -siguió diciendo.

-Bien...tú puedes llamarme Shinji.

Ambos sonrieron. Era extraño, hace tan sólo unos momentos Shinji se sentía incapaz de sonreír pero ahora con ese chico lo estaba haciendo, sin mencionar que sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rojas ante aquella sonrisa de ese muchacho.

Parecía amigable, no un serio como Rei o un escandaloso como Asuka, éste le transmitía paz.

Por si fuera poco su nivel de sincronización era perfecto, las pruebas lo decían y el personal de Nerv estaba contento con esos resultados.

-Será un gran elemento. No por nada es enviado de SEELE.

La única con sospechas era Misato, pues por lo que se había enterado, además de ser enviado por SEELE, Kaworu Nagisa había nacido el mismo día que ocurrió el segundo impacto. Algo no encajaba y ella necesitaba investigar.

Cuando la prueba de sincronización terminó, Kaworu fue requerido para más pruebas necesarias. El chico se mostraba tranquilo y amable con cualquier persona que le hablara, Shinji sentía curiosidad, quizás su nuevo compañero podría ser un buen amigo para él, no lo sabía pero por alguna extraña razón lo creía así.

Kaworu Nagisa pudo sentirse observado por Ikari, se volvió hacia él y el castaño volteó para otro lado totalmente avergonzado. Segundos después, decidió voltear de nuevo hacia donde estaba Nagisa y para su sorpresa el chico albino seguía mirándolo y mostrándole la más bella de sus sonrisas.

Shinji le respondió de igual manera con una sonrisa tímida, sintiendo de nuevo sus mejillas ruborizarse, no se explicaba porqué Kaworu lo hacía reaccionar de esa forma cada vez que cruzaban miradas.

Salió de ahí rápidamente a los vestidores a quitarse su plugsuit. No dejaba de pensar en Kaworu, se moría por hablarle pero era pésimo para iniciar conversaciones. ¿Qué le podría decir? Definitivamente haría el ridículo, no pudo evitar sentirse más agobiado de la cuenta.

No tenía ganas de estar en el departamento que compartía con Misato, el ambiente era igual o peor. Resignado decidió sentarse afuera del salón de las pruebas de sincronización

-¿Kaworu ya se habrá marchado? -se preguntó.

Se sentó en el suelo y se dispuso a escuchar su walkman. Kaworu tenía razón, la música era la mejor creación, la música siempre ayudaba a Shinji a olvidar sus problemas, la música lo ayudaba a huir de todo aquello que le causaba tristeza.

La novena sinfonía de Beethoven sonaba en los auriculares de Ikari, la hermosa pieza que Kaworu estaba cantando en aquella playa, por alguna razón Shinji la disfrutaba más.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron para dar paso a Kaworu Nagisa, quien volvía a aparecer y al ver al chico castaño no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hola, Shinji -se acercó a él con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. -¿Estabas esperándome?

Nuevamente Ikari se volvía a sonrojar e instintivamente bajó la mirada.

-¿Eh? ¡No, no! La verdad es que no esperaba a nadie.

Kaworu lo observó con interés.

-¿Qué haces después de las pruebas?

-Bueno... -respondió Ikari quitándose los auriculares de los oídos y tratando de actuar natural. -Normalmente después de las pruebas tomo un baño y me voy a mi casa, aunque... -su mirada se tornó melancólica -...hoy no tengo deseos de ir allá.

Kaworu creía que el simple hecho de tener un hogar las personas estarían bien y ahora más que nunca parecía más interesado en saber más sobre Shinji.

-Tomemos un baño -dijo de repente.

Shinji quedó deslocado ante esa propuesta.

-¿No vas a bañarte? -Kaworu insistió.

-Sí, pero... -Shinji comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

-¿No quieres que vaya?

-No, está bien.

Era la oportunidad perfecta y Shinji lo sabía, y aunque al principio esa propuesta lo dejó deslocado, al final acabó aceptando.

Era extraño, Kaworu estaba ahí a un lado de él, los dos totalmente desnudos. Ikari lo miró de reojo, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a decir algo.

-¿Te da miedo comunicarte con la gente? -preguntó de pronto Kaworu. -Temes sentir a otras personas.

Ikari seguía sin hablar. Kaworu al no recibir respuesta alguna se acercó un poco más, tomó a Shinji del rostro y comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas.

El castaño no sabía cómo reaccionar, una de las manos de Kaworu se deslizó hasta el brazo de Shinji y comenzó a tocarlo con leves caricias. Ikari lejos de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo por alguna extraña razón permanecía inmóvil, Kaworu pudo notar cómo el otro se estremecía ante ese contacto.

Los dedos de Nagisa eran fríos y deseaba no dejar de tocarlo nunca más.

-Manteniéndolos lejos evitas que alguien te lastime pero entonces tienes que vivir con la soledad.

La mirada de Nagisa lo ponía nervioso pero a la vez lo dejaba cautivado. Esos hermosos ojos que eran como rubíes, sin mencionar su pálida piel que hacía contraste con la piel morena de Ikari y sus cabellos plateados que aún seguían mojados, su belleza era demasiado innegable incluso para Shinji.

-Tu corazón es demasiado frágil, frágil como el cristal.

-¿Mi corazón? -Shinji seguía sin entender.

-Sí, es digno de ser amado.

-¿A-amado yo? -Kaworu estaba cada vez más y más cerca de su rostro.

-Te amo, Shinji.

Cuando el castaño alcanzó a darse cuenta, los labios de Kaworu estaban unidos a los suyos. Una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo por completo. Sin querer estaba disfrutando de ese cálido y suave contacto que el albino le proporcionaba.

Segundos después, Kaworu se separó de él, topándose con un chico ruborizado que ni siquiera podía mirarle directo a los ojos. El albino sonrió.

-¿Habías hecho esto con alguien antes?

Shinji se atrevió a mirarlo al fin.

-¿Yo? Sí...y no. Bueno...no fue significativo. Solo fue asfixiante.

-Shinji, me parece que tú y yo nacimos para encontrarnos.

Y dicho esto Kaworu se levantó para ir a ponerse ropa al fin. Esperó a Shinji y sabiendo que éste no quería regresar a su casa accedió a dejarlo dormir en su habitación. Estaban a punto de llegar cuando el albino se detuvo.

-¿Sucede algo, Kaworu?

-Ven, sígueme.

Kaworu tomó de la mano a Shinji para salir corriendo hacia las puertas de salida del cuartel, siguieron hasta llegar a la playa otra vez donde se habían conocido.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó Ikari.

-Solo mira a tu alrededor, Shinji.

El castaño lo hizo, entonces por primera vez veía que la noche era hermosa, el cielo plagado de estrellas reflejadas en el mar era como si uno pusiera nadar entre ellas pero lo que más le encantó a Shinji fue la luna, era más grande y brillante de lo normal.

-Siempre ha sido así, ¿no? Solo que tú no te dabas cuenta.

Shinji lo miró rápidamente, era verdad, había ido a esa playa en incontables ocasiones para refugiarse de sus penas pero nunca se había tomado la molestia de apreciarla bien, se dejaba llevar por su dolor y olvidaba lo bello que aún alrededor podía encontrar. Sintió un bálsamo de paz tanto que las lágrimas no pudo evitar. Kaworu se encargó de limpiarlas con delicadeza.

-Gracias -musitó el castaño al fin.

-¿Por qué me agradeces, Shinji?

-Por estar aquí.

Kaworu sonrió más que feliz, abrazó a Shinji y él le correspondió, contemplaron la luna un momento más sin separarse. Kaworu besó delicadamente la frente de Shinji para abrazarlo con más fuerza.

Momentos después decidieron regresar ahora sí a la habitación de Kaworu. A Shinji ni siquiera le importó dormir en el piso, él estaba feliz.

Un total desconocido le había brindado seguridad y lo hacía sentir como persona y no como una herramienta, al grado de haberle abierto su corazón y contarle mayor parte de su vida de pies a cabeza.

Kaworu escuchaba atento a todo lo que Shinji decía, la plática se alargó por varias horas hasta que finalmente decidieron dormir. O al menos, por su parte fue Kaworu quien se durmió primero. Shinji se quedó despierto un rato más escuchando su walkman, hubo una canción que le llamó mucho la atención, era "Fly to the moon".

Recordaba la luna que había visto con su compañero, la forma en como lo abrazó y se dedicó a darle afecto. Empezó a cantar susurrando ligeramente para no despertar a Kaworu.

Se sentía bien consigo mismo, el simple hecho de haber podido platicar y desahogarse con alguien lo había sentir feliz, aunque lo que más resonaba en su canción fue ese momento en el que Kaworu le dijo que lo amaba.

"Te amo Shinji"

"In other words, I love you..."

Con esas palabras susurrando entre sus labios se quedó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Shinji despertó muy temprano, se levantó despacio creyendo que Kaworu seguía dormido aún pero el chico albino no estaba ahí ya.

Miró que su cama ya estaba tendida y que su pijama se encontraba doblada.

-Debió ir a algún lado -se dijo para sí mismo.

Se dispuso también a cambiarse de ropa. Justo en ese momento la alarma de NERV sonó anunciándo la llegada de un nuevo ángel. Se terminó de vestir más a prisa, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta para abandonar aquella habitación se topó con Misato, quien tenía la mirada seria.

-Misato, yo...

La mujer no dijo nada, simplemente tomó al chico de la mano y se lo llevó sin decirle nada. Caminaban muy de prisa y Shinji no entendía su actitud.

-Dime una cosa, Shinji -comenzó a decir ella. -¿Le diste algún tipo de información sobre NERV a Kaworu Nagisa?

-¿Q-Qué?

-¡Respóndeme! ¿Le diste información sobre NERV a Kaworu Nagisa? ¿Sí o no?

El castaño sentía como Misato apretaba más su mano y caminaban más rápido.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -se defendió él al fin. -Hablamos de muchas cosas pero jamás sobre NERV.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Sí! ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas? ¡Dime! ¿Dónde está Kaworu?

-No hay tiempo. Debes subirte al Eva, ¡ahora!

Shinji le lanzó una mirada de desprecio. Nuevamente a jugarse la vida a sabiendas que ni siquiera Misato se lo iba a agradecer. Sin embargo, lo que lo ponía más intranquilo era la desaparición de Kaworu.

No había un solo momento en el que no dejará de pensar en él. Deseaba verlo, quizás estaría esperándolo para combatir juntos a aquel ángel...pero no fue así.

Cada vez sentía más la opresión en su pecho.

-Muy bien Shinji -volvió a decirle Misato. -El ángel se encuentra dirigiéndose en este momento al dogma terminal. No debes permitir que llegue ahí porque si lo hace será nuestro fin, ¿entendido?

-Sí, pero, ¿voy a combatirlo yo solo? ¿Por qué no está Rei? ¿O Kaworu?

-¡Olvídate de ese chico de una vez! -gritó la mujer y Shinji también ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Dime la verdad, Misato! ¿Dónde está Kaworu?

Sin más rodeos, Misato por fin se lo dijo.

-Kaworu Nagisa es el ángel a combatir, Shinji.

Algo se rompió como el cristal, así se rompió el alma de Shinji, no podía concebir lo que estaba escuchando. Kaworu Nagisa...aquel que le había demostrado interés, aquel que lo había hecho sentir como ser humano por una vez en su vida, ¿era el enemigo?

-No...no es cierto.

-Shinji...

-¡No! ¡No Kaworu! -el pobre chico rompió a llorar. -¡El no puede ser un ángel! ¡Es mentira!

-Shinji, debes eliminarlo, no tienes opción.

El chico limpiándose las lágrimas ya no contestó y se dirigió a cumplir su misión. Su mente era un completo caos.

"Tu corazón es frágil como el cristal y digno de ser amado"  
"Te amo Shinji"  
"Shinji me parece que tú y yo nacimos para encontrarnos"

¿Todas esas palabras tan bellas solo eran mentiras? Recordó el momento en que Kaworu lo besaba y cómo se sentían sus labios sobre los suyos, rememoraba esa dulce sensación y si esa vez le producía calidez ahora le dolía.

¿Esos labios tan suaves todo ese tiempo estaban fingiendo?

¿Ese beso nunca fue real?

-¡Traidor, traidor! -repetía el chico.

Kaworu ya estaba a punto de llegar al dogma terminal y no iba solo, llevaba consigo a la Unidad 02, el Evangelion de Asuka. Nagisa tenía la capacidad de sincronizarse con el Eva aún sin estar dentro de él. Desde un principio su alto nivel de sincronización lo había vuelto sospechoso ante los ojos de Misato.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su destino pudo ver a lo lejos a la unidad 01 descender enseguida tratando de alcanzarlo, lo miró tristemente pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Llegas tarde, Shinji.

-¡Me traicionaste! -le gritó Ikari amargamente. -¡Traicionaste mis sentimientos! ¡Me usaste como lo ha hecho mi padre! ¡Como lo ha hecho todo el mundo!

Kaworu siguió mirándolo con esos ojos taciturnos y una sonrisa cada vez menos visible.

-Shinji...yo hubiera deseado conocerte en otras circunstancias pero tengo una misión y debo cumplirla.

Shinji se sentía mal y sin pensarlo más se dispuso a pelear contra ese bello ángel. Para su sorpresa fue detenido por la Unidad 02, tenía que derrotarla primero si quería alcanzar a Kaworu.

El albino ignorando todo siguió su rumbo dejando al Eva 02 combatiendo contra Shinji.

Fueron intensos minutos para todos. Misato ya había preparado un plan de emergencia en caso de que todo "fallara". El ángel había llegado a su destino, encontrarse con su creador, pero cuando alcanzó a darse cuenta estaba atrapado en la mano del Evangelion.

Siguió mirándolo fijamente sin dejar de sonreír. Mientras tanto el piloto se debatirá emocionalmente, de nuevo otra persona a la que le había brindado su amor y su confianza moriría a manos suyas.

Hubiera deseado encontrar otra solución menos tener que cumplir su deber como piloto. Menos tener que matar a ese ángel que aseguró amarlo. Kaworu no podía haberle mentido, fue sincero, su corazón se lo decía y no tenía porque equivocarse, no esta vez.

Pero era demasiado tarde, ese ángel tenía que ser destruido como todos los demás que habían intentado atacar a la humanidad. En ese preciso momento que Shinji estaba por estrujar a Kaworu con la mano del Evangelion algo sucedió.

-¿Sin batería? -aún quedaba medio minuto, incluso todo parecía haber sido un apagón provocado en todo el cuartel.

Cuando Shinji intentó reaccionar, Kaworu se apareció ante él dentro de la cabina flotando. Ikari sintió temor.

De un momento a otro sucedió, Kaworu abrazó a Shinji sin decirle ni una palabra, el castaño se quedó estático, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal acción y nuevamente esa calidez invadía su alma por completo.

-Kaworu...

El albino apretó aún más el delgado cuerpo de Ikari contra el suyo sintiendo las latidos acelerados del corazón de éste.

-Shinji -le susurró al oído dulcemente. -Este es el destino que he elegido para ambos.

De pronto el castaño se sintió invadido por una gran pesadez en todo su cuerpo y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse como si estuviera cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Cuando la cápsula fue expulsada Misato corrió rápidamente a abrirla, para su sorpresa dentro de la cabina estaba vacía.

-¡Maldita sea!

Nadie sabía que una chica peliazul, de ojos rojos y uniforme escolar los observaba a lo lejos con su semblante serio.

Veía como los mayores parecían elaborar un plan y rápidamente se dio la vuelta alejándose.

Muy lejos de ahí.

En una pequeña base oculta en la luna. Un chico de aparentemente 15 años se encontraba, su aspecto era inusual, sus cabellos plateados, sus ojos tenían un profundo color carmín y era de pálida piel, parecía hecha de la más fina porcelana, se encontraba ahí frente a una chica de estatura más baja que él con sus mismos ojos y su misma piel, lo único que los diferenciaba era su cabello corto color azul celeste.

¿Podrían dos personas estar en el satélite natural sin quejarse del oxígeno o de la gravedad? Claro porque para empezar ellos no eran humanos, él poseía el alma de Adam y ella el de Lilith, ahora volvían a unirse con un único propósito, hacer feliz al fin al único Lilim de entre todo el planeta tierra que realmente valía la pena: Shinji Ikari.

-Rei Ayanami, no lo entiendo... -Kaworu la miraba con inquietud. ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarme?

Kaworu estaba listo para morir a manos del único ser humano que valía la pena en ese planeta tan cruel y despiadado, esa había sido su última voluntad y de ser eliminado por SEELE le era preferible ser destruido por Shinji Ikari, a su lado se dio cuenta de muchas cosas.

-La humanidad no es una especie que merece morir -dijo.

Shinji lloraba, no podía matarlo, no quería. Deseaba que todo esto fuera una pesadilla más, pero no era así, era su cruel realidad. Otra vez volvía a perder a alguien a quien le había ofrecido su corazón. Era su maldición.

-¡¡¡Shinji!!! -le gritaba Misato. -¿Qué esperas? ¡¡¡Acaba con ese ángel!!

No tenía alternativa. La alarma sonó de nuevo, indicando la presencia de otro campo AT, uno mayor.

-¿Otro ángel? ¡No puede ser posible!

Inevitablemente el sistema cayó provocando un apagón y por si fuera poco el Eva 01 había dejado de funcionar. Kaworu miró hacia una dirección, ahí estaba ella, Rei Ayanami con su mirada taciturna, esa chica había provocado todo.

-Tienes un nuevo destino que elegir -dijo la chica de cabello celeste.

Kaworu entendió a que se refería.

-Shinji ...

La chica miró hacia el infinito, pudo observar a la tierra, dio un leve suspiro.

Rei ll, al parecer compartió buenos momentos al lado de Shinji Ikari. Gracias a él mi anterior yo supo lo que era sonreír. Shinji Ikari le hizo darse cuenta que había razones por las cuales amar, incluso dar su vida por él. Ella lo amaba de la misma forma en la que se ama a un hermano...o a un hijo.

-Rei...

-Sé que Ikari se sintió destrozado cuando supo que yo ya no era esa Rei a la que él tanto apreciaba pero, sus recuerdos están en mí. Sé perfectamente que ella deseaba la felicidad de Shinji Ikari, que por fin sintiera el amor, ese sentimiento que solo tú puedes darle.

Era verdad, él amaba a ese Lilim.

-Ikari merece ser amado -continuó diciendo Ayanami. -No importa si su felicidad es al lado de una chica o un chico -su rojo mirar se posó en Nagisa. -Mientras él se sienta querido y amado está bien. Eso es lo que mis yo anteriores deseaban. Es lo que yo deseo también.

El albino no pudo evitar sonreír, esta vez su sonrisa era de verdadera felicidad y agradecimiento.

-Gracias, Ayanami.

De pronto algo extraño sucedió, Reí Ayanami ya no tenía el cabello azul y el aspecto de una adolescente, ahora era una mujer de más de 25 años, con su cabello corto castaño y ojos azules, era idéntica a Shinji.

Poseía una dulce sonrisa, entonces Nagisa lo comprendió, esa mujer era Yui Ikari, la madre de Shinji.

-Kaworu, cuida muy bien a mí hijo. Protégelo y sobre todo hazlo inmensamente feliz.

El albino sonrió y asintió mientras observaba como esa mujer volvía a desaparecer.

Shinji despertó, se sentía extraño, pudo notar que ya no vestía el plugsuit, Si no más bien su playera azul y un pantalón corto.

Recordó que estaba a punto de matar a Kaworu y que de pronto él apareció en su cabina abrazándolo cálidamente.

-¿Fue un sueño?

-Me alegra que al fin hayas despertado, Shinji.

Shinji sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Era él, Kaworu Nagisa, con su semblante tranquilo, su hermoso mirar y su encantadora sonrisa.

-Kaworu, ¿en dónde estamos?

-Tranquilo, Shinji. Esta es una pequeña base lunar que nadie conoce.

El castaño miró hacia una ventana y quedó asombrado, solo había estrellas y muy lejos estaba aquel planeta azul llamado tierra.

Quiso preguntar más pero Kaworu lo tomó de las mejillas haciéndole que lo mirara

-Yo tenía una misión, debía causar la exterminación de la raza humana a través de la instrumentación, yo estaba dispuesto a cumplir esa orden sin importar nada. Pero... -miró fijamente a Shinji a los ojos. -...supe que había un hermoso tesoro escondido entre todos esos lilims crueles y despiadados. Tú, Shinji Ikari. Ahora sé porque la primera elegida se preocupaba tanto por ti.

Tomó sus manos con delicadeza, Shinji no podía articular ni una sola palabra. No podía creer que ese que le demostraba amor era aquel que supuestamente debía eliminar.

-Kaworu...tú dijiste que me amabas. A mí, por primera vez alguien dijo que me amaba. -gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. -Nunca había conocido tanta nobleza y yo...yo también te amo, Kaworu.

Lo había dicho al fin, esas palabras que nunca se imaginaba que diría algún día al fin salían de sus labios, Kaworu se acercó más a él mientras Ikari rodeaba su cuello con sus delgados brazos.

Un beso dulce y lento. Nuevamente esa sensación invadía a Shinji, esa hermosa sensación.

Kaworu recostó suavemente al chico sin dejar de besarlo, el castaño correspondía dudando en un principio pero terminó cediendo.

Sus mejillas estaban teñidas en rojo y sus cuerpos estaban reaccionando. Kaworu tomó la mano del castaño y la llevó a sus labios besando cada uno de sus dedos, quería demostrarle su absoluta adoración, borrar cada uno de esos recuerdos infelices que Shinji tenía.

No solo era un ángel capaz de destruir un planeta y no ver más allá si no que se daba cuenta que también tenía bellos sentimientos, descubiertos gracias a Shinji Ikari. Ahora se encargaría de amarlo y como le había prometido a Yui Ikari a protegerlo y hacerlo inmensamente feliz.

A Shinji no le importaba estar encerrado en esa base lunar por la eternidad, él se sentía al fin digno de ser amado como Kaworu se lo había dicho. Desde esa noche nadie volvió a saber de ellos, solo Ayanami.

-Yui Ikari, Rei II, pueden estar tranquilas -decía la chica contemplando la luna en la playa. -La felicidad de Shinji Ikari es una realidad.

FIN.


	9. Agradecimientos

Conmemorando el día de San Valentín -también conocido como el día del amor y la amistad- los integrantes del grupo [**"KawoShin Love Paradise"**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/KawoshinLoveParadise) quisimos nuevamente rendir un pequeño pero muy afectuoso homenaje a nuestra amada OTP con este proyecto denominado **"Be my Valentine!" ♥**

Hace unos años (específicamente en 2013), la tienda oficial **Evangelion Store** , lanzó una campaña por San Valentín donde Shinji y Kaworu aparecieron como imagen de la misma. Nunca imaginamos que seis años después, nosotros nos uniríamos por una causa común similar y publicaríamos el presente proyecto para rendirles tributo. El amor que cada uno de los autores y artistas de este grupo tiene por esta pareja es inmenso y sumamente especial.

Queremos agradecer desde lo más profundo de nuestros corazones a quienes se han sumado gentilmente a la iniciativa, en especial a las talentosas artistas que han ilustrado las portadas de los distintos one-shot, [**cafecito2800**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cafecito2800) y [**MiyukiYoite**](https://www.facebook.com/Yoitee) cuyo trabajo pueden ver en su página: **https://www.facebook.com/Yoitee**

También hacemos extensivo el agradecimiento a [**Ponty**](https://twitter.com/747843230) (una artista china dedicada enteramente al KawoShin) que nos permitió usar sus obras. Si gustan echar un vistazo a sus dibujos, la pueden encontrar en Twitter: **https://twitter.com/747843230**

Y por sobre todo, gracias a cada lector y amante del KawoShin que ha llegado hasta aquí, gracias por darnos la oportunidad de compartir con ustedes el amor hacia ellos a través de nuestras letras y dibujos

Y por sobre todo, gracias a cada lector y amante del KawoShin que ha llegado hasta aquí, gracias por darnos la oportunidad de compartir con ustedes el amor hacia ellos a través de nuestras letras y dibujos. Los comentarios y sugerencias serán siempre bienvenidos. Estén atentos a los próximos proyectos grupales e individuales de cada autor, para ello, pueden seguir sus perfiles personales. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

**::: KawoShin Love Paradise :::  
Feb/14/2019**


End file.
